A family reunited
by McMahon Lover
Summary: Stephanie McMahon and John Cena had past together, and years later, they fianlly gave in, and act on feeling that have resurrect...
1. The introduction

A teenager McMahon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters that will be appearances in this story they all belong to the World Wrestling Entertainment and that include the McMahon family, Triple H, or anyone else I decide to use in this story.

**Author notes: **I do own several characters that will appearances in the story and owner the Cassadine children.

**Plots: **Since July of 2011, Vince McMahon had been playing Mr. Mom to his and Linda youngest child… most of this story take place behind the camera and curtain of the WWE.

**Prologue: **

Being a teenager is never easy, but tries being a teenager in the McMahon family, in fact being the baby of the family. Hi, my name is Victoria Katherine McMahon I am fourth, and very last child of Vince and Linda McMahon. I was born on December 4, 1996. I have three oldest siblings, and I am aunt a couples times. My mom decides to run for the US Senate again and of course, my dad is playing Mr. Mom to me. However, things may be changes for me, when an unexpected person visits me…

**Main Characters: **

**The McMahon family **

Victoria McMahon 15, my character.

Linda McMahon

Vince McMahon, CEO and Chairman of WWE

Katherina McMahon-Cassadine 37, Executive Vice President of WWE, my character

Stephanie McMahon-Levesque 35, Executive Vice President

Paul "Triple H" Levesque COO of WWE

Nicholas Cassadine 38 WWE Doctor, my character


	2. Someone plays mind games

A teenager McMahon

**Author notes: **Everything is the same in this story but there are some twists too. And there is secret. And Victoria will go name the nickname Vicky.

**Chapter 2- **mind games

Vicky is your typical teenager girl, a freshman in high school, who gets straight A's and is interest in boys, and she is hiding that fact from her father Vince because she is worried how he wills react. She was not around when her two big sisters were teenager and become interest in boys.

Vicky was outside of school during lunch period with couple of friends. When someone handle her a piece of paper. She opened the paper and read it.

Vicky, you need to know the true about who you really are. You are not the daughter of Vince and Linda McMahon, you are they granddaughter. They are lies to you for various reason, they do not want it to come out on who your real are parents. I think you should know the true. It someone very close to you.

Then she read whom the note was from and her eyes grow very wide on who wrote the notes to her. She got up from the bench, grabs her schoolbag, and walked away. Vicky decides to skip the rest of school and walk off of school propriety and head home. She was upset at what she read.

**Vicky: **How could they lie to me all this time? But who are my real parents then. She wonders as she walked home.

When Vicky arrives home, she walked up the stairs, unlocked the front door, opens the door, walked inside the house, closes the door behind her, and locked door again. She walked the staircase to her bedroom.

**WWE Headquarters: **

Vince was in his office have a meeting with Katherina and Stephanie about Wrestle Mania, and what going to happened after WrestleMania. When his cellphone and he looked at the cellphone and notice that it was Vicky school called him.

**Vince: **Vince McMahon speak. He said

Voice: Good afternoon Mr. McMahon. This is Clara Jenkins Victoria Math teacher. She replied

**Vince: **Oh hello there Ms. Jenkins. Is Vicky sick? He said

Clara: To my knowledge no, however, Victoria wasn't in my math class this afternoon. She said

**Vince: **What?

Clara: Victoria cut my class. I saw her this morning and she say hello to me, and I said to her I'll see in math class. However, when class start she wasn't there. I ask her friends where she was, but they're didn't know where she was. I then check her next class after it starts and she wasn't in there either. I thought you should know that she skip my class. She said

**Vince: **Okay thank you Ms. Jenkins I will take care of this. And she will be apology to you for cutting your class. I promise you that one. Bye. He said

Clara: Bye Mr. McMahon. She said, as they hang up the phone and both Katherina and Stephanie looked at their father when he say cutting class.

**Katherina: **Everything okay dad? She asked

**Vince: **No. He said, as he hit speed dial and the phone dial his youngest daughter cellphone. And the cellphone began to ring and then he heard his youngest voice.

**Vicky: **You reach Vicky McMahon please leave a message and I will get back to you.

**Vince: **Victoria Katherine McMahon this is your father when you get this message young lady you call me pronto. You are in so much trouble in right now with me. He said sternly, and then he hangs up.

**Stephanie:** Um- what did Vicky do? She asked carefully

**Vince: **Your baby sister is cutting her afternoon classes right now. He said sternly, as both Stephanie and Katherina were shocked that they baby sister Vicky was cutting class.

**Katherina: **Dad just because she was not in one class doesn't exactly mean she is cutting class right now. She said

**Vince: **Ms. Jenkins told me she isn't in her next class so that mean she cutting classes right now. He said, as he scroll the phone number in his cellphone and found the name he was looking for; he hit speed hit once again.

The phone began to ring and then just a he heard a familiar voice.

**Voice: **Hi, honey what's up? She asked

**Vince: **Hi, Linda. Um-I need to ask you a question. He replied

**Linda: **Okay what the question. She asked

**Vince: **Is ours youngest child with you? He replied

**Linda: **No Vicky is not with me Vince. You know that she is in school right now. She said

**Vince: **Actually Linda Vicky is cutting her afternoon classes right now. He said

**Linda: **She what? She asked, as her campaign staffs lookup.

**Vince: **I just receive a phone call from her math teacher Ms. Jenkins and she informed me that Vicky cut her math class and her next class. She replied

**Linda: **First of all that is not possible Vicky would never cut class, this has to be some kind of mistake Vince. Maybe she in the school library or in the nurse office, because she is not feeling well. My daughter would never cut school. She said

**Vince: **Linda honey I want to believe what your say is true, but Ms. Jenkins says that she not in her next class. He said

**Linda: **Well I don't buy it okay... She said as she hangs the phone.

**Vince: **Linda? Linda are you there. I think your mom just hangs up on me. He said, as Katherina and Stephanie chuckle. That not funny.

**Katherina: **Oh yes it is. She laughed

**Vince: **Katherina Evelyn McMahon that is not funny. He said

**Stephanie: **Um- yes. She laughed

**Vince: **Don't you start either. This isn't funny right now; your baby sister is cutting class. He said

**Stephanie: **Well according to mom, she isn't cutting class dad. She laughed.

**Vince: **All right that enough the both of you… He said

What is going too happened to Vicky when Vince see her. What is going too happened when Vince learn the real reason for Vicky cutting classes. And what about Vicky will she ever learn about who she real is and who are her real parents? All these questions need answers but will Vicky get the real answers or more lies….


	3. Vicky's thought

A teenager McMahon

**Author notes: here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. **

**Chapter 3- Vicky thought**

Vicky changes out of her uniform and was sitting on her bed thinking about the letter, she received from someone. She couldn't figure out why this was happen to her now, and why she was being to lair too, by everyone in the family including her parents.

**Vicky: **Are they even my real parents to be being with. And who are my real parents? The letter says it someone closes to me, well that contain my two sisters Katherina and Stephanie so which one of them is my mommy. Or could Shane be my father and Marissa be my mother? Wait that not impossible because I seen pictures of them at they wedding and Marissa didn't even looked pregnant. And I was born in December of that year. Therefore, it's not Shane and Marissa, so that definitely leave Katherina and Stephanie to be my mom. Ugh, this is so frustrating. She said, as she got off her bed and walked out of her bedroom and head down the staircase and then head for the kitchen to get something to drink.

Vicky walk into the kitchen opened the cabinet door and grab a glass and close the door and then opened the refrigerator and grab the bottle of black cherry water that she drunk and pour herself a glass of the black cherry water and then put the bottle back in the refrigerator. She then grabs the glass, walked out of the kitchen, toward the family room and inside when she stop.

**Vicky: **Oh, god if Kathy is my mother then I am the godmother to my own baby sister Natasha. She said, as she sat down on the couch and turn on the TV.

**Vicky: **Now why would Kathy make me godmother if I was her daughter that doesn't make sense. Maybe I am Stephanie daughter and that why she didn't make me godmother to any of her daughters. I am grateful for one thing thought, Paul is not my father, and he is only my stepfather, who I won't be listening too if it turn out that Stephanie is my mother. However, who is my real father though? That is the $64 million question. She said, as she began to watch TV.

However, her mind kept thinking about whom she real is. Vicky then got off the couch, walked over to the wall unit, knee down in front of the wall unit, pulled the doors opened, reach inside and pulled out a picture album.

She opened the album and began to look through the album and she smile slightly as she looked at the pictures of herself as a baby and little girl. There were all sorts of pictures of Vicky with Linda and Vince as a baby and little girl. And there were other pictures of Vicky with her oldest siblings, Katherina feeding her and holding her.

There were pictures of Stephanie holding her when she was baby and little girl. As Vicky looked the pictures of herself with her two sisters, she notices that neither Stephanie nor Katherina didn't have blonde hair and only Linda had blonde hair when she was born.

There were pictures of Shane and Marissa with her too. There was one picture of Vicky hide behind Marissa who smile and try to keep Shane from getting her.

There were pictures of her with Vince in the office and him holding her while he sitting at his desk looked over paperwork. There was one picture and writer under the picture was precious moment as Vince holding a sleeping Vicky again his chest as he sat in his recline watching a movie. And another picture at a meeting and Vicky banding her hands on the table and Vince was laugh as she bands her hands.

There was all kind of pictures of her with Linda. There was picture of Vicky hiding behind Linda, she peek her head out and smile, and Linda was laugh… Then there is another picture of Vicky standing behind Linda on the couch and wraps her little arms around Linda neck and kisses on her the cheek. There is a picture of Linda holding a newborn Vicky and looking down at her precious newborn daughter.

These pictures were pretty obvious that Vicky was the youngest daughter of Vince and Linda. But she can't help but thinking that these pictures could be doctrine to make it looked like she is their daughter. Vicky is so confuse right now, and she doesn't know what to do.

**Vicky: **Feel I might be liar to when I ask questions about my paternity when they come home. She said softly


	4. Vince and Vicky argue

A teenager McMahon

**Author notes: here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 4- Vince and Vicky argue **

Vicky put the photo album away and close the doors and stood up from the floor and head of the family room and went upstairs to her bedroom where she grab her schoolbag and walked back out the her bedroom and head down staircase again back to the family room inside. She sat down the couch and opened her schoolbag and pulled her books, she need to do her homework.

As Vicky did her homework, she listens to TV, that when the phone began to ring and she reach over to the cordless phone that was in the family room, looked at the phone, and saw it was her friend Ebony. She presses the talk button and brought phone up to her ear.

**Vicky: **Hey, Ebonie. She said

**Ebonie: **Hey, Vicky. Where are you right now? She asked

**Vicky: **I am home why. She replied

**Ebonie: **Because I heard Ms. Jenkins talking to Mrs. Jennings about you. She replied

**Vicky: **And Ebonie? She asked

**Ebonie: **Ms. Jenkins told Mrs. Jennings that she called your dad and told him you were cutting they class's. She replied

**Vicky: **She did what. She said

**Ebonie: **Ms. Jenkins called your dad after class. I think your trouble. She said

**Vicky: **Ugh. She said

**Ebonie: **By the way Vicky, why did you cut class's anyway. She asked

**Vicky: **It private Ebonie, okay. She said, and Ebonie know not to push Vicky.

**Ebonie: **Okay Vicky. Do you think you're be in trouble with your dad and mom? She said

**Vicky: **I don't know, Ebonie. I can't believe she called my dad at work. I never miss her class only if I am sick or a doctor appointment. However, I am always in class math. I am not like the other students who cut her class. I bet you she doesn't called their parents. She said

**Ebonie: **You're probably right Vicky. Oh, by the way, handsome was looked for you this afternoon. She said

**Vicky: **Really. She said

**Ebonie: **Oh yeah, he ask his sister if she knew where you, and she told him she didn't know where you were. I am telling you Vicky he is smitten with you. She said, as they both giggle.

**Vicky: **Well he's not bad looked Ebonie. She said

**Ebonie: **Oh, do I know Vicky. You are one lucky girl. She said

**Vicky: **Do I know it. She giggle and Ebonie giggle with her.

**Ebonie: **Girl you need to talk to him like fast. She said

**Vicky: **Why? She asked

**Ebonie: **Because any girl will try to talk, to him and you might lose your opportunity to be his girlfriend. She replied

**Vicky: **Well, if that happened I am not worry because my mom always told me there are plenty of others guys in the world. Do not rush things. She said

**Ebonie: **Nice advice. She said and just then, Vince walked into the house and closes the door behind him.

**Vince: **Victoria. He call out and he sound sternly.

**Vicky: **I've gotta to go Ebonie. Bye. She said

**Ebonie: **Bye Vicky. She said, as they hang up the phone. After hang up, the phone and Vicky took a deep breath and slowly exhales, because she knows she was in trouble when she cut classes.

**Vince: **Victoria Katherine where are you? He called out again, and he sound anger.

Vicky stood up from the couch, walked out the family room, and stood in the hallway.

**Vicky: **I'm right here dad. She said, as Vince turn around and saw his daughter standing at the end of the hallway.

**Vince: **I called you this afternoon. He said, as he walked toward her.

**Vicky: **Oh really. I haven't turn on my cellphone. What did you wants? She asked, as she walked back into the family room and Vince followed her.

**Vince: **Why did you cuts your afternoon class's young lady? He said in sternly voice

**Vicky: **Who says I cuts class's dad? She asked, as she sat down on the couch and grabs her book to finish her homework.

**Vince: **Victoria don't play games with me. Ms. Jenkins called me at the office today to tell me that you weren't in her math class and you weren't in your next class. So where were you? He asked more sternly

**Vicky: **Daddy I wasn't cutting classes.

**Vince: **Victoria I knew you lie right now. Where were you? He asked

**Vicky:** Fine yes I cut classes. And I have a right to class okay. She replied

**Vince: **Um no you don't have a right to cut classes Victoria. Where you with some boy. He said

**Vicky: **No I wasn't with boy, I cut class that all. She said

**Vince: **Victoria are you in trouble for this. He said

**Vicky: **So.

**Vince: **Victoria not so. You are ground for two weeks for cutting classes. He said

**Vicky: **That won't least a day, because mom will under do you're my ground. She said

**Vince: **No, she won't Vicky. She not happy with you cut class today. He said

**Vicky: **I don't believe you. She said, and just then, Linda walked into the house and heard voices, which belong to her husband and their youngest daughter. And she immediately walked down the hallway to the family room and inside.

**Linda: **Hey, what is going on here? She asked

**Vicky: **Mommy daddy ground me for the wrong reason. She replied

**Linda: **Vince.

**Vince: **Don't Linda she admit to cutting class today. So I ground her for two weeks. And she think that you will under mind my authority. He said

**Linda: **Don't you think that two weeks is too much. She said

**Vince: **No it not too much Linda. She should be grateful that I didn't spark her for lie and cutting class. He said

**Vicky: **Yeah then why did you all lie to me about who I real am. She said, as she grab her schoolbooks, walked out of the family room, and ran down the hallway, up the staircase, and into her bedroom and locked the door.

**Linda: **Where did that come from? She asked

**Vince: **I have no clue. Why is she saying that we've lie to her about who she really is. He replied, as Linda saw Vicky schoolbag, grab the schoolbag, looked inside, and saw a piece of paper and she grab the paper and looked at it. And she read the paper.

**Linda: **Here ours answer honey. She said

**Vince: **What does it say? He asked

**Linda: **Vicky you need to know who you real are. You're not the daughter of Vince and Linda McMahon. You are they granddaughter. They are lie to you for various reasons, they don't want to the true to come out on who your real parents are. I think you should know the true, it someone close to you. She read

**Vince: **Does it say whom it from. He asked, as he walked over to her.

**Linda: **Yes and looked who wrote the letter to Vicky. (as she show him who wrote the letter to Vicky. And Vince eyes near pop out of his head when he saw the name on the paper.) Well this explain her attitude right now. She replied

**Vince: **Yeah, but it doesn't change that she cut class Linda. And as for the person who wrote this letter they will be dealt with and that promise. He said

Any guess on who wrote the letter to Vicky?


	5. Linda and Vince talk

A teenager McMahon

**Author notes: here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5- Linda and Vince talk **

As they sat there in the family room on the couch they tries to figure out who gave their youngest daughter a letter stating that she is not theirs, but their granddaughter. But no one was coming to their minds right now. However, the list of suspects is a pretty long to say the least… It could practically be anyone who could have given Vicky the letter.

**Linda: **Vince. She said

**Vince: **Yeah, honey. He said

**Linda: **You don't think that it was what his face, do you. She asked

**Vince: **Sweetheart right now anything is possible. But what I want to know is why are they doing this for. It doesn't make sense honey. He replied

**Linda: **I know honey. But right now, there is a fifteen years old girl upstairs in her bedroom thinking a lot of things right now. Right now honey, put you're yourself in her place and image all the things that are going through her mind right now. She said

**Vince: **Linda.

**Linda: **Vince, I can image everything that is going through her mind right now. She is thinking all kind of things and one of those things is are who my real parents. And we had three children's before she was born so in her mind one of them could be her parent. She said

**Vince: **I see your point there. He said 

**Linda: **Good, now as for her cutting classes this letter (as she drop the letter on the table) is the reason why she cutting classes this afternoon. So you don't you now your punishing of her was a little over top. She said

**Vince: **Maybe, or maybe not Linda, because she lie to me before you come home. So the punishing stay for now. He said

**Linda: **All right she is remind punish for now. Somehow she got this letter, and by looking at the envelope it's wasn't mail to her, so someone handed it to her while she was at school today. She said

**Vince: **If that the case Linda. Then the school need to do a better job in protecting the students. I mean we are paying all that money to send her to that school because it is a good school and private. But right now is lack good security. I have a good mind to sue them for their lacking of protecting the students. He said

**Linda: **Vince.

**Vince: **Linda what if she was kidnapping from school today instead of cutting class this afternoon. And you and I both know they are some crazy peoples in this world. Remember the story out west the girl, who was kidnapping from her bedroom. Anything is possible. This is not like when we were growing up or when Shane, Katherina and Stephanie were growing up either. He said

**Linda: **I know. I just want answers on who is doing this to her and us. That all I want right now. She said

**Vince: **Me, too honey. We will get to the bottom of this. I will not let this hurt us or ours family. Whoever is doing to us will pay dearly for this. He said

**Linda: **Maybe you and I should make a list of potential suspects so we can go through them one at a time and elimination them and we might find ours suspect on who wrote this letter Vicky. She said

**Vince: **Sound good. Is there any paper in her schoolbag? He asked, as Linda looked inside Vicky schoolbag and found her blinder

**Linda: **Yeah, her blinder is here. She said, as she pulled out Vicky blinder and opened the blinder, then took a piece of paper of the blinder, and then grabs a pen.

**Vince: **Wow, she has beautiful handwriting just like Katherina. He said, as Linda smile.

**Linda: **Yes, she does and we owe it to Katherina who help her, because she is left hand just like Katherina. Therefore, the list of potential suspects is. She said

As Vince told her who to write down and Linda began writing the names down of their potential suspects. The list content some pretty good potential suspects.

**Vince: **I know let have the letter look over by a handwriting expert Linda maybe that will help us narrow ours suspects lists. And we can go from there and go after the person or persons for this. He said

**Linda: **Sound good to me. She replied

**Later on in the night: **

Linda went upstairs to check on Vicky who never comes out of her bedroom after she ran up there. Linda place her hand on the doorknob and turn the knob and found the door unlocked she quiet opened the door and looked inside and found Vicky in bed.

Linda quietly walked into the bedroom over to the bed and looked down at Vicky who was sound asleep. Linda smile softly as she looked down at Vicky, she looked so peaceful sleeping. She sat down the bed next to Vicky, as she watches her youngest sleep, she thought back to the time when she found out that, she was pregnant for a fourth time.

"**Flashback" **

Linda wasn't feeling too good and she head to her doctor to get a checkup, and the Doctor gave her the shocking news.

**Doctor: **Okay Linda, I have some good news for you. She said

**Linda: **Okay.

**Doctor: **Well is not food poisoning food or the flu.

**Linda: **Well that good. But why do I feel sick to my stomach then? She asked

**Doctor: **Well, it's only one thing Linda. You are pregnant for a fourth time. She said, with a smile slightly, and Linda eyes nearly pop out of her head.

**Linda: **I'm what. Pregnant? Doctor are you sure. I mean I am in my lately forty. She said

**Doctor: **I know how old you are, and you are married and you probably have a very healthy sex life with your husband Vince. You are definitely pregnant Linda. I ran the test four times to make sure. And each time the test comes back, you were pregnant. She said

**Linda: **Wow.

**Doctor: **Babies are a blessing Linda. She said

**Linda: **Yes, they're are blessing and l know that this little one is going to get lots of love from everyone in the family. She said

"**The flashback end" **

As the flashback end and Vince was standing in the doorway of Vicky bedroom watching Linda who was looked at Vicky. He smile it transport him back to when Vicky was born.

"**Flashback"**

The doctor hand him a beautiful baby girl who as cry.

**Vince: **Shush there sweetheart. He said softly, as she calm down a bit, as her daddy was holding her.

He smile slightly as he looked down at his newborn daughter who was spitting image of her mother his wife Linda, she had sandy blonde hair and those gorgeous blues eyes that his two daughters had inherited from their mother.

The baby girl stolen his heart again just like Linda some odd thirty years ago when he met her for the first time. And then again, when Katherina and Stephanie were born they too stolen his heart.

And he smile at Linda who was watching him, and he gently place their baby girl on her chest and kiss Linda on the head.

**Linda: **What should we name her? She asked

**Vince: **How about after you. He replied

**Linda: **I thought if we had another girl, we should name her after your mom Vicky. How dose Victoria Katherine McMahon sound. But we will call her Vicky. She said, as He smile grow wide.

**Vince: **I love it, and I love you Linda, too. You have giving me four beautiful children's. He said, as Linda had tears in her beautiful blue eyes.

**Linda: **I love you too. She said, as Vicky make a sound and both Vince and Linda laugh softly.

**Vince: **I think she love her name Vicky. He said

"**The flashback end" **

As Linda smile at him and he smile right back, she stood up from the bed, walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and they kiss gently.


	6. Vicky defiance Vince

A teenager McMahon

**Author notes: here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 6-Vicky defiance Vince **

Linda and Vince found a handwriting expert to look over the letter that was gave to Vicky. Vicky was in the family room laid on the couch reading a magazine, when Linda walked into the family room.

**Linda: **Vicky daddy and I are going out. She said, as Vicky look over the magazine and looked at her.

**Vicky: **Okay. How long will you be gone? She asked

**Linda: **I do not know sweetie. She replied, as Vince walked into the family room.

**Vince: **Vicky do not leave the house while we are gone. He said

**Vicky: **Yeah. She said, as she went back to read the magazine.

Vince shook his head and then he and Linda walked out of the family room down the hallway and then out the house and close the door behind them, and locked the door.

Vicky decide she was going defiance her father ground. She was entering the rebellion stage now, and she was going to do whatever she wants, and it all because of the letter that she receive from someone claiming that she isn't the daughter of Vince and Linda but their granddaughter.

However, will her defiantly get her into more trouble with her father. Vicky is about to push the envelope with Vince she was trending toward dangerous consequence. Vicky left the house and head over to Katherina house she need to speak with her.

They were upstairs in the nursery as Katherina was changes her daughter Natasha and Vicky was watching her. Katherina can sense that there is something on Vicky mind.

**Katherina: **What on your mind Vicky? She asked

**Vicky: **And how do you know that there is something on my mind Kathy. She replied, as Katherina close Natasha diaper and then grab the outfit that she pick out for her.

**Katherina: **One reason I am mother and I know when something is bothering my kids. And I am oldest then you. And I inherited it from mom she always know when something was wrong. So what up? She asked

**Vicky: **Kathy um- uh,

**Katherina: **Vicky spit it out already. She said

**Vicky: **Have you ever done anything that made daddy ground? She asked

**Katherina: **Ground me. Well that depend on what I did? Vicky does this have anything to do with yesterday and you allegedly cut classes? She asked

**Vicky: **Allegedly, Kathy?

**Katherina: **Allegedly mean to assert without proof of something. I took couples of law classes in college. She replied

**Vicky: **Oh, you know about yesterday. She replied

**Katherina: **Yes, Stephanie and I were in dad office with him when he got a phone called from a Ms. Jenkins, who is claiming or allegedly saying that you cut classes yesterday afternoon. Did you Vicky. She asked

**Vicky: **Yes, I did cut my last three classes yesterday afternoon. She replied

**Katherina: **Victoria I am shocked that you cut classes. This is very unlike you. Who is Ms. Jenkins? She asked

**Vicky: **Ms. Jenkins is my math teacher. She replied

**Katherina: **Vicky I am sense that you are not be very honest with me here. I want to you talk. What is going on? She asked

**Vicky: **Are you my mother? She asked well Katherina eyes nearly pop out of her head when Vicky ask her if she was her mother.

**Katherina: **What? She asked shocked

**Vicky:** Are you my mother Kathy? She asked again

**Katherina: **No, I am not your mother Vicky. If I were your mother, you would be living here with us, and not living with mom and dad. Beside if you were my daughter would I make my own daughter godmother to her own baby sister? She asked

**Vicky: **No, you would not do that. She replied

**Katherina: **See. Now why are you asking this? She asked

**Vicky: **No reason. She replied, but Katherina was still sense there is more to this, then Vicky was saying.

**Katherina: **Vicky, you know that I am not buying that answer, right. Come on talk to me. She said

**Vicky: **It is nothing Kathy. She said, as she pick up her godchild and kiss her on the cheek.

**Katherina: **Vicky you know that you can talk to me. She replied

**Vicky: **It is nothing Kathy. She replied, as she walked out of the nursery with her godchild Natasha in her arms.

While Katherina stood there wondering why would Vicky ask her a question like that.

Now Katherina need answers.

Meanwhile Linda and Vince were with a handwriting expert who is current looked over the letter and several handwriting sample of the potential suspects.

**Expert: **Well judge by the handwriting it is obviously someone close to your family, who wrote this letter to Vicky. She said, as she looked up at Linda and Vince.

**Linda: **How close? She asked

**Expert: **Real close. This might sound mean but are any of your oldest children's, jealous of her? She asked

**Vince: **Gosh, no. They loved Vicky very much. I do not think that any of them would do this to her. I cannot pictures them do this. He replied

**Linda: **Then it has gotta to be someone else who is doing this.

**Expert:** My guess is someone close by, maybe a relative, in law maybe associations of your maybe a workers that is around her, who could be doing this to you; it could be anyone right now who is obviously close to your family. She said

**Vince: **Well that can being ours close friends. And anyone who works for us. He said

**Expert: **Probably Mr. McMahon. Do you have any emery? She asked

**Vince: **No. I am successful businessman. He said

**Linda:** This is getting frustration not know who is doing to us. She said

**Expert:** My advice is to get me more handwriting samples of your closer friends, worker and anyone who has contact with her. Maybe I can elimination them for the list of potential suspects. She said

**Vince: **Okay we will get you more handwriting samples. Thank you very much. He said, as they stood up together.

**Expert: **You are more than welcome Mr. McMahon. She said, as they shook hands him and then the expert shook hands with Linda before Vince and Linda walked out of the office,

Vince and Linda got into the car and Vince drive toward home. When Vince arrives home, he turn into the driveway and the gates opened and he drove through the gates, drove up the driveway, and park the car. He then turns off the engine and they unbuckles their seatbelts and opened the doors and step out of the car. They walked toward the house.

**Vince: **You have been quietly since we left the handwriting expert office. He said

**Linda: **I know. I am trying to thinking of who would do this to us. We never hurt anyone. We give peoples jobs and this is how they repay us, by doing this. She said, as she walked up the stairs to the porch and place her key in the locked and unlock the door, opened the door, and walked inside the house. Vince closes the door behind them and locked it.

**Vince: **Vicky we're back. He called out, but no answer.

**Linda: **Vicky sweetie. She called out

**Vince: **She better be here because she is ground. He said

**Linda: **Maybe she is napping or listening to her IPod. She said

And just then they heard a key being place in the locked and the locked turn and the door opened and in walked Vicky. And she was surprise to see her parents

**Vince: **Bust young lady. Where were you? He asked

**Vicky: **I was at Kathy house. She replied

**Vince: **Victoria you're not supposed to leave the house you're ground. He said

**Vicky: **I only went to Kathy house to talk to her. Mom. She said

**Linda: **Vicky you know that you are ground. She said

**Vicky: **This so unfair I did nothing wrong. She said

**Linda: **You cut your class yesterday afternoon that is something young lady. She said

**Vince: **Now you add more time to your ground young lady. He said, as Vicky storm up the staircase, went to her bedroom, and slams the door.


	7. Stephanie and Kathy talk

A teenager McMahon

**Author notes: here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 7- sisters talk **

Stephanie and the girls head over to Katherina to hang out. As the kids play in the playroom with Angela, watch them as they plays. Stephanie was in the livingroom while Katherina was in the kitchen and that when Stephanie cellphone began to vibrant on the coffee table and she quickly grabs her cellphone looked at it and notice it was her secret.

**Stephanie: **Hey there. She said softly so no one heard her especially her girls.

**Caller: **Hi, yourself gorgeous. How are you doing? He asked

**Stephanie: **Okay. Even though, I missed you. And how are you doing today? She asked

**Caller: **Me, I am good too, and just missed you too. He replied

**Stephanie: **I hope you're alone. She asked

**Caller: **Yes, I am alone do not worry. He replied

**Stephanie: **I cannot help but worrying, ok. I don't want anyone found out about us yet. She replied

**Caller: **We not doing anything wrong baby, accept for acting on ours feeling. That is not crime, you know. He replied

**Stephanie: **Its might not be a crime but I am doing something I shouldn't be doing. She said

**Caller: **I think you should stop worry and enjoy this and everything else that come along with this. He said flirts

**Stephanie: **First of all I am enjoying this and everything that comes along with this and that include you, but I am married woman and I am not married just not to you right now. So I need to worry. She said

**Caller: **No, you do not need to worry, because no one is going to knows about us or what we are doing, ok. He said

**Stephanie: **Ok. She said

**Caller: **It is quiet there? He asked

**Stephanie: **I am at my sister house right now. She replied

**Caller: **Oh ok, I will let you go, bye baby. I love you. He said, seductively and Stephanie smile.

**Stephanie: **I love you, too, bye. She said, as they hang up the cellphone.

As Stephanie place, her cellphone on the coffee table Katherina walked into the livingroom to and see her sister putting her cellphone back on the coffee table.

**Katherina: **Talking to Paul. She said, as she sat down on the couch and place glass of ice tea on the table.

**Stephanie: **That wasn't Paul it was a friend. She said, being suspicious and Katherina did not notice it, as she picks up the glass and took a sip of the ice tea.

**Katherina: **Oh. Steph you are not going to believe the morning I had. She said

**Stephanie: **And what kind of morning did you have Kathy. She said, as she leaned back again the couch.

**Katherina: **Well, Vicky comes by for a visit and begun asking very odd questions Steph. She said, as she took a sip of her ice tea.

**Stephanie: **Odd questions. Like what Kathy? She asked

**Katherina: **Well the first question was did I do anything wrong to cause dad to ground me. She replied

**Stephanie: **And what did you tell her? She asked

**Katherina: **I told her it depend on what I did, to cause dad to ground me. Then I ask her if this had anything to do with yesterday. And you should have seen the looked on her face Steph it was one of shocked. She replied

**Stephanie: **Priceless huh. She said

**Katherina: **Priceless, indeed. Then she goes onto admit that she did cuts classes yesterday afternoon.

**Stephanie: **She actually admits that she cuts class yesterday. So dad was telling the truth about her cutting classes yesterday, then. She said

**Katherina: **Yep. But then, she asks a question that just stunned me Steph. She said

**Stephanie: **And a question was that? She asked, as she took another sip of her ice tea.

**Katherina: **Are you my mother Kathy. She replied, as Stephanie spit out the ice tea and Kathy hand her napkin to wipe her mouth, and she wipes her mouth and looked at Kathy.

**Stephanie: **She asks you that? She asked shock

**Katheirna: **Yep, Steph I was completely stunned when she asks me that. I was thinking to myself why is my baby sister even thinking this. Then I said if you were my daughter, you would be living here with me and not at mom and dad. And then I said would I make my own daughter godmother to her own baby sister. And she says no. She replied

**Stephanie: **There's gotta to be more to this than we knows Kathy. There must be something going on with her. She said

**Katherina: **You may be right Steph.

**Stephanie: **Do you think she is being bully at school, Kathy? She asked

**Katherina: **I do not know if she is being bully at school.

**Stephanie: **Kids these days will tease or bully you over anything and knowing that mom and dad had her well after me that could be the reason she is asking that question. She said

**Katherina: **Maybe Steph. Or it could be something very different. We do not know. But we need vigilant with her, and watch everything that she does even though we had our own children's. She said

**Stephanie: **Your right Kathy, it will help us when our kids are her ages, we will be will equivalent to handle the situation. She said

**Katherina: **Yes, we will. She said

**Stephanie: **I guess I will be next when she see me and ask me. She asked

**Katherina: **I guess so Steph. She said


	8. Vicky get another letter

A teenager McMahon

**Author notes: here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 8- Another letter **

Vicky was in her math class learning boring math, she could wait for the bell rang. And she gotta her wish when the bell sound and she smile slightly. And she pack her books up and then grab her school bag and walked out the classroom, but that when Ms. Jenkins called for her.

**Ms. Jenkins: **Victoria. She said, as Vicky stop and turn around to look her math teacher Ms. Jenkins.

**Vicky: **Yes, Ms. Jenkins? She asked

**Ms. Jenkins: **Please stay here I want to talk to you about cutting my class. She replied, as Vicky sigh angrily she knew that she was going to be late for her next class.

**Vicky: **Ms. Jenkins I am going to be late for my next class. She said

**Ms. Jenkins: **Do not worry about your next class I spoke with Mrs. Jennings she will not yell for you being late. She said, as Vicky walked into the back the classroom.

**Vicky: **Yes. She said,

**Ms. Jenkins: **You know Victoria I was very surprise that you cut my math class. That is very unlike you. I had to call your father at work and tell him that you were cutting my class and Mrs. Jennings class too. Did you come back to school for your next class? She asked

**Vicky: **No and I know about your called my dad, he tells me. And I am ground for cutting your class. She replied

**Ms. Jenkins: **Well may the ground will teach you that you should not cut class knowing how important Education is. She replied

**Vicky: **Yeah sure. Are you finishing? I do not need my dad add on to my grounds because I am late for my next class. She said

**Ms. Jenkins: **Yes, you can go to Mrs. Jennings class now. She said, as Vicky walked out of the classroom and head toward Mrs. Jennings classroom. And when she walked inside Mrs. .Jennings was in teaching the class.

**Mrs. Jennings: **You are late. She said sounded a little mad that Vicky was late to class.

**Vicky: **I was with Ms. Jenkins. She replied, as Vicky walked to her seat and say down next to Ebonie, and she took her blinder and opened it and begun wrote down what was on the blackboard.

Ebonie leaned over and whispered in Vicky ear.

**Ebonie: **What happened with Ms. Jenkins? She whispered

**Vicky: **I will tell you after class. She whispered back, as Mrs. Jennings turn toward the class.

**Mrs. Jennings: **Who was President of Egypt when the Arabia spring began? She asked, as half of the class raises the hands to answer the questions but Mrs. Jennings ignores them. Victoria, do you know who the President of Egypt was?

**Vicky: **Hosni Mubarak was the President of Egypt. She replied

**Mrs. Jennings: **And when did he resign as President of Egypt, Victoria? She asked

**Vicky: **Hosni Mubarak resigned on February 11, 2011, after eighteen days of protest by the peoples of Egypt calling for his removal from Office. She replied

**Mrs. Jennings: **And Victoria on what day and whom did he transferred power too. She asked

**Vicky: **It was February 11, 2011, and he transferred Presidential power to then Vice President Omar Suleiman, making Suleiman the de facto, Head of State for less than a single day. She replied

**Mrs. Jennings: **Very good Victoria. How long was Hosni Mubarak President of Egypt? She asked

**Victoria: **Hosni Mubarak becomes the President of Egypt on October 14, 1981 to February 11, 2011. About twenty-nine years he was, President of Egypt. She replied, as Vicky knew that Mrs. Jennings was called on her, because she cutting her class.

**Mrs. Jennings: **And is Omar Suleiman still acting as President, Victoria? She asked

**Vicky: **No, as February 11 2011, the position of President of Egypt is officially vacant. She replied

**Mrs. Jennings: **Then who is in charge, Victoria? She asked

**Vicky: **The Supreme Council of the Armed Forces, led by Mohamed Hussein Tantawi currently act, in the capacity as Head of State. She replied

**Fifteen minutes later: **

History class was over and Vicky was more than grateful that class had end especially for her, she felt like she was called on her because she cut class. Vicky packs up her books, grabs her school bag and walked out of the classroom and Ebonie was waiting for her with Candace.

**Ebonie: **So what happened with Ms. Jenkins, Vicky? She asked

**Vicky: **She was very surprise that I cut her class. And I had to called your father at work and tell him that you were cutting my class. And I told her I know and I was ground. And she says that maybe my ground will teach me not to cut class and knowing how important Education is. She explain

**Candace: **Wow. That suck that you are ground Vicky. She said

**Vicky: **Don't I know Candace. She said, as they walked to homeroom.

After homeroom, Vicky went straight home it was part of her ground that she had to go straight home after school. And when she arrives home, she grabs the mail, went inside the house, and locked the door behind her. And she looked through the mail and notice there was a mail address to her.

She took the mail and head upstairs to her bedroom. Once she was in her bedroom and changes of her school uniform and into jean and John Cena t-shirt. Then he began to do her homework, but she couldn't concentrate on her homework knowing there is mail address to her.

Vicky stops doing her homework, opened the mail, and found a letter inside the envelope and she pulled out the piece of paper, opened it, and began to read the letter.

_Dear Vicky, _

_We are coming to get you, it time for you to live with us, your real parents. It times me to be your parent. It time for me to you raise and let them raise you anymore. I know this must be hard for you right now. But baby girl I thought about this for 15, years now. _

_I should have say no and raise you myself. But I couldn't defiance them for various reason. But now I want to be your mother in every way possible. I will not care what happened but I will be your mother… _

_Love your biological mother _

_Stephanie Marie McMahon. _

When Vicky saw Stephanie she freak out.

**Vicky: **No. it cannot be happened to me. No way, it not impossible that she not my mother. I do not even look like her. She said, as she walked out of her bedroom and down the staircase.

Vicky picks up the phone and called for the limo telling Jacques to come pick her up she need to go to the headquarters. As Vicky wait for the limo to get her. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Vicky unlocked ted or and turn the doorknob and open dot found Jacques there.

She walked out the house and locked the door and then walked down the steps to the limo Jacques opened the door for her and she slide into the limo and he close the door.

Jacques walked around the limo to the deriver side, opened the door, slide in behind the wheel, and unbuckles his seatbelt. He drove down the driveway, the iron gates re-opened, and he drove through the gates and head toward the WWE Headquarter.


	9. Vicky confront Stephanie

A teenager McMahon

**Author notes: here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 9- Vicky confront Stephanie **

The limo pulled up to the WWE Headquarters where Jacques step out of the limo and walked around the limo and opened the door and out step Vicky and she instructed to him to wait, she would be right back, and he nodded his head. Vicky walked into the headquarters passed the security guard who smile at her and she smile slightly at him.

Vicky push the button for the elevator and the doors slide open and she step onto the elevator and press the button for the top floor. The elevator doors slide close and the elevator went up to the top floor. Vicky kept thinking about the letter stating that Stephanie was her mother.

When the elevator reach it destination the doors slide opened and Vicky step off the elevator and walked down the hallway and she was looking for Stephanie. Vicky walked right pass the secretary sitting at the desk, and head down the hallway and that when she spotted Stephanie, the woman who is apparently her biological mother.

**Stephanie: **Vicky, hi. She said

**Vicky: **Hi is all you have say to me huh. She said in an angry voice and Stephanie notice the tone of voice.

**Stephanie: **What with the tone Vicky? She asked

**Vicky: **Oh, please don't act like you do know Stephanie. She replied

**Stephanie: **Know what, Vicky. She asked

**Vicky: **That you are my mother. She replied in an ever angrily voice, and she was channeling her inner McMahon.

**Stephanie: **You're what. She asked

**Vicky: **Oh, just stop playing game Steph. You are my mother. You gave to me your parents, they have raise me to be who I am, and now you want to be my parent. You can forgot it. I do not want you as my parent not now not ever. I will not begin moving in with you or your jackass of husband Paul. I rather be orphan, then living with that pompous arrogant jerk.

**Stephanie: **Vicky that my husband you are calling a pompous arrogant jerk.

**Vicky: **You call him that all you want but he is nothing to me. You did not want me 15 year ago… She said angrily

**Stephanie: **Vicky. She said, as she attempt to grab Vicky arm, but she jerk her arm out of Stephanie grip.

**Vicky: **Keep your hands off of me. She said in dangerous voice, causing Stephanie jump at the sound of Vicky voice, she has never seen Vicky this way.

**Stephanie: **Vicky you need to calm down. I do not know what you're talking about. She said

**Vicky: **Yeah right Mother. (as Stephanie eyes almost pop out of her head) You're a lair. And all you care about is yourself and that jackass I actually feel sorry the girls, because they have him for a father. I guess that you don't see that he only married you because you're the owner daughter, and now looked he is the COO of the family business. She said, as Stephanie went to grab Vicky arm again she move back.

**Stephanie: **Vicky stop it.

**Vicky: **No. Admit it Mother that you are ashamed of me…

**Stephanie: **Vicky I am not ashamed of you.

**Vicky: **Yes, you are, but they weren't ashamed of me, they have loved me unconditional… I rather have them as my real parents then you mother. You have no rights to me, those rights belong to Mr. & Mrs. Vincent McMahon Jr. they will always be my parents my real parents. She said, as she had tears in her gorgeous blue eyes, and then she ran down the hallway toward the elevator

**Stephanie: **Vicky. She said, as she ran after her. Vicky was pushing the button fiercely as the doors slide opened Vicky ran into the elevator and bump right into Katherina, who was step off the elevator.

**Katherina: **Vicky what wrong. She said, as she try to step back on the elevator.

**Vicky: **Leave me alone. She said, as she press the button fiercely as the doors slide close and the elevator went to the lobby.

Katherina walked down the hallway and ran into Stephanie who was looking for Vicky.

**Stephanie: **Katherina did you seen Vicky? She asked, as the doors to boardroom opened and Vince step out of the boardroom.

**Katherina: **Yeah, she got on the elevator and she looked very upset. She said

**Vince: **Vicky was here. He said,

**Stephanie: **Yeah. She was here yelling at me and make strange allegation. She said

**Vince: **Kathy you say she looked upset. He asked

**Katherina: **She looked like she was cry, dad. She replied, as Vince looked directly at Stephanie.

**Vince: **What did you do? He asked

**Stephanie: **Me. She was the one who came here and yelling at me, not the other way around here. She replied, as Vince walked toward his office and Stephanie as going to followed, but Katherina grab her arm and pulled her into the executive bathroom.

**Vince: **Come on, pick up the phone? He said, and then he head Vicky voice.

**Vicky: **You've reach Vicky McMahon please leave a message and I will get back to you. She said

**Vince: **Vicky its daddy called me honey. He said, as he hung up the phone.

**Executive bathroom: **

**Stephanie: **Hey Kathy. What are you doing? She asked

**Katherina: **What happening Steph? Tell me everything. She said

**Stephanie: **Well, according to Vicky I am her mother. And that she is not moving in with my family or me and then she called my husband a pompous arrogant jerk. And she feel sorry for the girls because they have him for a father. She was all over the place, saying that I was ashamed of her, and that I gave her ours parents. I'm telling you she has lost her mind. She said

**Katherina: **I don't know about that one. She said

**Stephanie: **What are you saying Kathy? He asked

**Katherina: **Oh, come on here Steph. It is pretty obviously here about what she was saying. She replied, as she walked out of the bathroom leaving Stephanie standing there.

Vince came out of his office carry his briefcase and he was head home to check on Vicky he was worry about her.

**Katherina: **Dad? She asked, as he turn to her.

**Vince: **Yeah Kathy. He replied

**Katherina: **You're going home.

**Vince: **Yes, I need to check on Vicky right now. He said, as he walked away, he push the button for the levitator and the doors slide open, and he step onto the elevator.

**McMahon house: **

Vicky arrive home, Jacques opened the door for her, and she step out of the limo and walked up the stairs to the front porch. Vicky walk over to the door and she slide her key in the locked and turn the key unlocked the door then turn the doorknob and open the door and step into the house and close the door behind her and locked the door again..

Vicky ran up the staircase and straight into her bedroom where she flung herself onto her bed and began to cry some more. Vicky cry herself to sleep. Vince arrive home and walked into the house.

**Vince: **Vicky, princess? He called out as he walked around downstairs looking for her.

**Vince: **Vicky? He called out again, but he didn't found her downstairs.

**Vince: **Oh, god please let me find her. He said, as he walked around downstairs but she wasn't anywhere downstairs.

Vince head up the staircase and straight for her bedroom, and that where he found her on the bed, he walked into the bedroom over to the bed.

**Vince: **Vicky princess. He said, softy as he get close to the bed and he notice that Vicky is sleeping he didn't have the heart to her wake up, but he notice that she a tissue in her left hand. And he realize she must have cried herself to sleep.

That when he spot something on the desk walked over to the desk and found another letter and he begun to read letter.

_Dear Vicky, _

_We are coming to get you, it time for you to live with us, your real parents. It times me to be your parent. It time for me to you raise and let them raise you anymore. I know this must be hard for you right now. But baby girl I thought about this for 15, years now. _

_I should have say no and raise you myself. But I couldn't defiance them for various reason. But now I want to be your mother in every way possible. I will not care what happened but I will be your mother… _

_Love your biological mother _

_Stephanie Marie McMahon. _

When he saw his daughter name Stephanie he began to flip out too. He quietly walked out the bedroom leaving Vicky to sleep. What is going to happened that Vince found the second letter?


	10. Vince thought about the letter

A teenager McMahon

**Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 10- Vince thought **

Vince was downstairs in his den sitting in his reclined chair and on his lap was the lately letter address to Vicky that he found in her room. He keeps thinking about what the letter say, they are coming for her. He knows that there can only be two peoples writing these ridiculous letters to Vicky, or possible three peoples. He didn't know if Stephanie was doing this or not. However, he was damn sure but the other two peoples though.

The first person that came to his mind was John Laurinaitis but why thought, Vicky is a teenager and not actively involved with the company just yet. However, seeing what he has done on RAW anything is possible now.

But the other person has a far big motive to do this and that person is Paul Levesque because Vicky can come into the company in six years and take away his powers as COO.

**Vince: **If this is his doing because he knows, that Vicky is heir to the McMahon Empire the WWE. Therefore, he's doing this so he can control the company. Well that is not going to happen, because I am going to appoint Katherina as Vicky guardian of company. He said, as he remember when back in February when Paul Levesque character Triple H was in the ring with his best friend Shawn Michaels as Vince went back in time.

'**Flashback"**

February 13, 2012 Monday night RAW Supershow, where Triple H and Shawn Michaels were in the ring talking about WrestleMania and that then Triple H say.

**Hunter: **All of this is going to be mine. I am not going to end the era because it bad for business. He said

'**Flashback end"**

**Vince: **Now it all makes perfect sense. However, there was no way in hell he is getting away with this. I will be damn if that happened. I am going to do everything in my power to keep this from happened. Vicky is the heir and that will never change. I do not care if I alienate my daughter Stephanie, but there is no way I will let him get away with this. He said

Vince was adamantly now there is no way on earth that he is going to let Paul Levesque get control of his company that he built with Linda. As he sat down there are things become more and more clear to him. Paul though he would be better fit to ran the day to day operating of the WWE, then Stephanie or Katherina, who had been in this business they entire life, because they grow up in the business and in this company. Paul is outside to this business, yeah he may know this business, but he doesn't know it better than the McMahon children's who grow up in it. And Vicky is in the middle of growing up in this business.

Vince now understands what Linda saw saying to him, about Vicky and what could possible going through her mind. As he places his head in his hands, he was frustrated that this was happening especially to Vicky who is so innocence. How can someone be so arrogant that he felt threaten by a teenager and he plan this to hurt someone.

As Vince sat there, Linda come home walked into the house and notice that the house was way too quiet even for her, especially knowing that a teenager is living there. Linda walked down the hallway looked for her daughter, and she walked by Vince's den and she saw him sitting in his den with his head in his hands and she was worried and quickly walked in the den.

**Linda: **Vince. She said, as he lifts his head and saw his beautiful wife Linda the mother of his children's.

**Vince: **Hi. He said

**Linda: **Honey, what wrong? She asked, as she walked over to him.

Vince hand her the letter that he found in Vicky room. And Linda began to read the letter.

_Dear Vicky, _

_We are coming to get you, it time for you to live with us, your real parents. It times me to be your parent. It time for me to you raise and let them raise you anymore. I know this must be hard for you right now. But baby girl I thought about this for 15, years now. _

_I should have say no and raise you myself. But I couldn't defiance them for various reason. But now I want to be your mother in every way possible. I will not care what happened but I will be your mother… _

_Love your biological mother _

_Stephanie Marie McMahon. _

As Linda got to the end of the letter, she saw the name of her daughter Stephanie on the letter her mouth hung up she couldn't believe that Stephanie name was on letter. And she sat down the couch and looked at Vince who face never change as she read the letter.

**Vince: **Shockingly huh. He said softly

**Linda: **Very shockingly. Where is Vicky? She asked

**Vince: **Upstairs' sound asleep. She cried herself to seep.

**Linda: **Oh god. This has to stop Vince. She said

**Vince: **I know sweetheart. But there more. He said

**Linda: **There nothing else in the letter.

**Vince: **No not in the letter... Vicky read the letter and she come to the headquarters and confront Stephanie. And according to Stephanie Vicky was yelling at her. Vicky didn't bring the letter with her, when she confront Steph over what is in the letter. He said

**Linda: **Okay…

**Vince: **But as I sat here everything become more and more clear to me on whom maybe behind this sweetheart. He said

**Linda: **All right who then darling. She said

**Vince: **I have a possible three suspects. One being John Laurinaitis. The second suspect is our son in law Paul Levesque, and the third suspect is- as he hesitate.

**Linda: **Vincent tell me the third suspects. She asked

**Vince: **Stephanie herself. He replied

**Linda: **Vincent.

**Vince: **I know sweetheart I don't want to believe it myself, but now anything possible. But the more I think about it, it become more clear that Paul is behind this. And you know why. He said

**Linda: **The business.

**Vince: **Yes honey. It didn't make sense until I began to think about it after reading that letter that are you hold right now. Back in February Paul character say that the WWE will be his. But he knows that will not happen because Vicky is heir to the WWE. And if you think about it this is his doing right now. He said

**Linda: **I am seeing your points here. It does make sense. I know it was a bad idea to put him in charge as COO of the WWE. He has the motive to do this. She said

**Vince: **I'm going to do everything in my power to keep Vicky safe and her investment the WWE. And at the same time, I am going to destroy him in the process with my brain and not getting in the ring with him. I am going to be my resourceful to destroy him. But we need to be very careful and not revealed to much of what we are going to do… he said

**Linda: **Okay… Play it cool. She said

**Vince: **Exactly honey. He said


	11. Stephanie thought

A teenager McMahon

**Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 11- Stephanie thought **

Stephanie was in her office sitting on the couch against the wall and thinking about what happen with Vicky…. Moreover, what she say about Paul and then Kathy comment on that too.

**Stephanie: **Could they be right about him, how could I not see it? She said

As she thought about it and it became more and more clear to her and everything that happened in the last eight years. He has become more arrogant since he descends to the position as COO of the WWE. Moreover, the way things have been happen in recently months with him in charges.

The botched called at Summer Slam where John Cena foot was on the bottom rope and he didn't ever notice it or reversal the his own called, but back in the day he demand that referee Earl Hebner change a called where he clear lost the WWE championship.

He inserted himself in storylines, because he obviously cannot stay away from the competing on a basic daily, but he talk about retire and being able to a daddy and play the girls and pick them up.

It is clear add up as she thinking about everything as she ran her fingers through her hair. She could not believe it and that she was being use.

Then her cellphone begun to vibrant on the coffee table and she reach out, grab her cellphone off the table, and looked at the phone and it was her lover calling her. She presses the talk button and brought the phone up to her ear.

**Stephanie: **Hi, baby. She said softly

**Caller: **Hi, yourself baby… And how are you doing? He asked

**Stephanie: **So-so. She replied

**Caller: **So-so. What wrong with my baby girl? He asked sound so sincerely and Stephanie smile she had a man who care about her and her feeling.

**Stephanie: **I am having a very bad day today. She replied

**Caller: **Ahh, my poor baby. Telling me about it. He said

**Stephanie: **It start when Vicky come up to the headquarters and began yelling at me about something. And then she says something to me that has me thinking about everything that happened in my life before you. She replied

**Caller: **Really. I am guess here that mean your husband, right. He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes. But I am glad I have you to talk about it. Even though I rather not talk about him. She said

**Caller: **I know baby. When I see you I make you forgot about all of that. How does that sound baby. He said

**Stephanie: **That sound like a good plan to me. I want you to make help make for me forgot.

**Caller: **And you know I can make you forgot about him in a heartbeat baby. He said seductively

**Stephanie: **Do I know baby. She said

**Caller: **Is there any change that you can sneak way tomorrow? He asked seductively

**Stephanie: **I thinking a can manager that. Are you here in Connecticut? She asked raspy

**Caller: **Yes, I am baby. I am in my apartment that I own. He said

**Stephanie: **MMM, I will be there in the morning. She said

**Caller: **Good I will see you in the morning. Love you baby. He said seductively

**Stephanie: **And I love you, too baby. I will see you tomorrow morning lover. She said

**Caller: **Yes, you will baby bye gorgeous. He said

**Stephanie: **Bye sexy. She said seductively as they hang up. After hang the up the phone she leaned back agate the couch smiling.

Even his name was a secret in her world and family, "her secret" "J." she mouthed it to herself now, smiling and hungry to see him, feel him again, it been several days since she last saw him… She could never say his name in her home, because of her husband, who had no clue of what she being doing for months now…

Stephanie loved the sound and feels it on tongue "J". She loved everything about him and the way he made her feel when he made love to her... He treated like she should be treat… but she know she was following in her father footstep by have paramour and right now she didn't care because she was with the man she truly loved and that all that matter to her….

He not like her husband arrogant and hungry for power, he loved her unconditional. And tomorrow morning she will see him, and they were unleashed their passion and love on one another…. And Stephanie hopes tonight go by real fast for her so she could go see him and unleashed her passion.


	12. Vicky had a nightmare

A teenager McMahon

**Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Author note: **I made up everything that Linda and Vince talk about.

**Chapter 12-Vicky nightmare **

Vince and Linda were downstairs in his den planned their attack against their son in law Paul who just might be the culprit to everything that is happening to Vicky.

**Linda: **How do you plan to destroy him? She asked

**Vince: **It real simple honey. This is all about the business, and he must know that Vicky will be taking over once she graduate from college, and that is a serious threaten to him and his position in the business. Therefore, I am convince that this is all about gain control of Vicky and kept her from inheritance the company. He replied

**Linda: **Then I suggest we appoint someone Vicky guardian of the company. She said

**Vince: **I am way ahead of you on that one. I am going to appoint Katherina are Vicky guardian of the company until she is finish with college, but this is why I have fully retired yet, I am waiting for Vicky to coming of age and that way I can hand the company over to her. Moreover, I will be her special adviser to the company until she is ready to run the company on her own. She said

**Linda: **Sound good to me. However, someone might get jealous of Katherina been Vicky guardian and you know who I am talking about. She said

**Vince: **Yes, I know honey, but right now I can trust Katherina and Stephanie can't be trust known that she is married to him, who knows what he would do if I appoint Stephanie as guardian of company for Vicky. However, he can't intimidate Katherina. In addition, I really don't want to believe that he would hurt Stephanie. He would probably turn on the charm and intimidate Stephanie into signature over control of the company to him, that way Vicky can't get control after college. He said

**Linda: **I see your point. I am wondering what ever happened to the McMahon swagger that Stephanie once had.

**Vince: **Is has disappearance once Paul weasel he way into her life. I know Stephanie would make a great businesswoman because she take after you in a lot of ways, (as Linda smile) but now I don't know. He said

Meanwhile upstairs Vicky began to tossing and turn in her sleep. She was having a horrific nightmare about who her mother is, and how it is going changes her life forever.

**Vicky: **No… no… no I don't have to listen to you…. I don't care what you say… she scream, and that alert Vince and Linda who were downstairs when they were hear her scream.

They race out of the den upstairs staircase and quickly into Victoria bedroom where they found her toss and turn in her sleep. Linda quickly move to the bed and sat down.

**Vicky: **No… she screams

**Linda: **Vicky wakes up honey. It mom. Vicky wake up it mom. She said softly, as Vicky began fight in her sleep, and she swung near hit Linda who manager to grab Vicky arm.

**Vicky: **Let's me go. She said, as she began fighting with Linda.

**Linda: **Victoria Katherine stops it. It mom. Opened your eyes honey. She said stern, and Vicky slowly open her eyes and saw her parents in the bedroom.

**Vicky: **Momma. She said, as she quickly wrapped her arms around her and began to cry.

**Linda: **Shush baby. It is okay we are here now. Nothing is going too happened to you. She said softly as she rub Vicky back try to calm her down…

**Vicky: **Please don't let her take me please. She cried

**Linda: **No one is going to takes you away. She said, as she continues to rub Vick back calm her down as Vince sat in the chair across the bed.

**Vince: **Vicky princess we're not going to let you go anyway. He said

**Vicky: **She will. She cried, as both Linda and Vince knows whom Vicky mentions.

**Linda: **Pebbles you were having a bad dream that all. She said

**Vicky: **She is going to demand that I go live with them. Please don't let that happened. She cried

**Vince: **Vicky we won't. Beside I would move heaven and earth before I let you going living anyway but here. He said, as Linda pulled back and forcing Vicky to looked at her.

**Linda: **Daddy is right pebbles. Daddy and I would do everything we can to keep you. She said

**Vicky: **I don't want you to go to jail because you did something illegal, mom. She said

**Linda: **Vicky, parents will go to the end of the earth for their children's it is they jobs to protect them and we would do that in heartbeat for you…. She said

**Vince: **Yep. Do you want to talk about your bad dream, princess? He asked carefully

**Vicky: **No, it was just awful. She replied

**Linda: **They say it help if you talk about the bad dream. She said

**Vicky: **It was just awful, mom. I do not want to experience what I dreamt about. She said

Up next Stephanie encounter with her lover….


	13. Stephanie lover revealed

A teenager McMahon

**Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. Especially since, it is about Stephanie lover being revealed in this chapter… **

**Chapter 13- Stephanie lover revealed **

Stephanie left her home and straight for her lover apartment, she couldn't wait to see him. Last night all she did was dream about him, and him touched her and making love to her. When she arrives at the apartment building and parks, her car and she got out of the car, walked into the building apparent, and took the elevator straight up to the top floor.

Once the elevator reach the floor the elevator doors slide opened and she step off the elevator and walk over to the penthouse and gentle knock the door a few minute later, the door open revealed her sexy lover who was wearing loose lounges pant and no shirt. And Stephanie smile seductively at him and he smile back. And she walked into penthouse and he closed the door behind her. Once the door was close, Stephanie wrapped her arms around his waist.

**Lover: **Hi, baby. He said husky

**Stephanie: **Hi, yourself. She said raspy voice, and then she leaned in and gently kisses him on the mouth.

As they kisses slowly and the kisses grow more and more passion with each passed second. They mouth came together in a series of hot deep kisses. It has been exactly twelve days since Stephanie and her lover have been together…

The kiss was slow, and sweet it was a relief for the both of them. Twelve days since their mouths had this pleasure… He moaned a little when her lounge made contact with his.

They tongues tangled together, and darting in and out of each other's, and mouths rememorizing the taste and texture of others mouths. When they pulled out of the kiss, they were both breathless and breathing exotic.

**Stephanie: **God, I've missed you baby! She said raspy, as he chuckles a little and is gently stroked her lovely face.

**Lover: **I've missed you too baby! He said husky. as Stephanie pressed her body up against him.

As he smiled seductively and he leaned down scooping her up into his strong-arms and then he walked up the staircase to the master bedroom where he planned to make love to her all day long.

He proceeds to walked down the hallway with his arms full of his sexy lover Stephanie. And Stephanie kisses him on the mouth gently as he walked down the hallway to the master bedroom.

When he arrive at the master bedroom he walked inside the bedroom and over to the king size bed that was cover in satin sheet and Stephanie smiled as he placed her on her feet and proceed to slowly undress her and getting her out of her suit.

As he began to undress, her, Stephanie grabbed both side of his face, kissed him with passionately, and leaving them both more breathless, that the first kiss they share… Stephanie couldn't wait any minute longer she had to have him right now. He pulled out of the kiss and pushed her suit jacket off of her shoulders, down her arms, and it fell onto the floor by the bed...

He slowly unbuttons her shirt and revealed her gorgeous cleavage, and that him joy… Stephanie began to nibble on her neck, as he slide the shirt off of her body and down her arms too and land of the floor right on top of her jacket…

Stephanie kisses him on his hard baby smooth chest… As he ran his fingers through her soft brunette hair, and he gently pulled her head up for another kiss. He moves his mouth away from her to her cheek and down to her neck, where he nibbles on her neck and her sensitive spot that he knew drove her wildly.

He moves down further to her gorgeous cleavage, where he began to kiss voluptuous breast through the bra. As Stephanie threw her back, head lightly in satisfaction and he worked his way back up her chest and then her neck to her cheek and to her mouth.

**Lover: **God you are so beautiful and your all mine. He whispers as he kisses her once again.

**Stephanie: **Yes, I am baby. She whispers back, as they finally undressed each other.

Once they were completely undress Stephanie lay down on the bed and he gently lowered himself down on top of her. He looked deep into her gorgeous blue eyes.

**Lover: **I love you, Stephanie. He said, and before she knew it.

As he delved into her depths of her body, and soul…. And Stephanie moaned out in pleasure as he continues to make love to her… and she raked her fingernail down his back it only turn him on even more as he went deeper and deeper into her…

Her hands slide up to his neck and push his head closer to her and she kisses him again…Once he was done, and he looked into her blue eyes and they both sweating and breathing erotically.

**Stephanie: **I love you, too. She whispers.

And then he rolled onto his back bring Stephanie with him, and she softly kisses on his chest and layer her head down on his chest and he kissed lightly on her head. And they slept together…

Hours later;

J wake up first and down looked and there was his lover Stephanie still sleeps on his chest, and he loves the felt of her against him. He loves everything that her too.

There was only one thing stand in they of being together forever and that was her no good husband Paul, who only married her because she was the owner daughter and he was all about the power…. He loves Stephanie for who she really was, he doesn't care about the name McMahon.

Ever since he saw her, again his heart skips a heartbeat… But when he found out that, she was engaged to Paul Levesque it broke his heart again. Stephanie so felt bad when he found out about her engaged. Stephanie and J were lovers before in college. He never gotta over her back then. He was hurts every time he saw her with him it broke his heart.

But one year ago, they finally gave into their feeling they once had for each other's end up making love in his locker-room. And they confessed to loving each other's still, and that when they affair began once again. And every now and then when Stephanie is on the road she sneak off to his room where they would be all over each other's.

He was content on being her secret lover for now. But he want to spend every night with her and making love to her… It kills him when she had to leave and go home… He hates the idea of his girlfriend sleeping in the same bed as that arrogant jerk…. As he was think he never notice that Stephanie wake up and looked at him.

**Stephanie: **John, baby. She said


	14. Stephanie and John talk

A teenager McMahon

**Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 14-Stephanie and John talk **

John looked at Stephanie who was looked right back at him, and she is wondering what he is thinking about right now.

**John: **How long have you been up? He asked

**Stephanie: **A few minute. Where were you just now? She asked

**John: **Huh? He asked

**Stephanie: **Baby, (as she move up close to him) you looked like you were in another place. She said, as she touches his face.

**John: **I was doing some thinking that all baby. Nothing to worry. He said, as he caresses her beautiful face.

**Stephanie: **What kind of thinking baby. She asked

**John: **I was just thinking about you and how beautiful you look sleeping on my chest. He replied

**Stephanie: **And? She asked, as she knew there was more.

**John: **And what. He replied, as he slips his hands under her arms and pulled her close to him and gently kisses on the mouth, trying to get her to forget what, she is asking him right now.

Stephanie moaned into his mouth, as the kisses slowly escalated and into a full blow makeout session. As they, mouths met over and over and over again, as John slide his hands down her body. Stephanie pulled out of the kisses and looked at him.

**Stephanie: **Talk to me John. What were you thinking? And don't tell me nothing. She said

**John: **Baby, I was thinking you and that the true.

**Stephanie: **John I know you, please talk to me. She said

**John: **You're not gong to leave that alone. He said

**Stephanie: **No, not until you tell me what you were thinking? She asked

**John: **Fine, okay. I was thinking about how I never got over you years. And then I began thinking about the last ten years. And then how we got back together last year at SummerSlam. God I wish I can go back to ten years ago and ask you to marry me. And you wouldn't be marrying to him. He said, as Stephanie laid there onto him, in shocked on what he just says to her.

**Stephanie: **You what? She asked

**John: **Don't act this way Steph. Because you know that, I love you with every beat of my heart and every breath that I take. I have always loved you but one day I come to you dorm room and your roommate told me that you didn't what to talk to me anymore. I was heartbreak. But when I saw ten years ago. I fell in love with you all over again. But then I found out that you were in engaged to your husband. After all, of that I don't care that you are married to that arrogant jerk… I want to be with you…. He replied

Stephanie was stunned at what John just told her. He has always loved her and he want to be with her even though she is current married to someone else.

**John: **Steph baby. He said, as his confessed stun her…

**Stephanie: **I don't know what to say right now. I mean when we began our love affair at SummerSlam, last year it felt like I was beyond happy because I was the man who really know me. But I also know what I am doing is so wrong because I am currently married to someone else. But I really don't care. But there are other factors here. She said

**John: **Your girls. He said, as he touches her face.

**Stephanie: **Yes. But it just not that though. I don't know how my family is going to react if they ever found out that I've been cheating. But one more thing. She said

**John: **And what that baby? He asked, as Stephanie untangled herself from his embrace.

Stephanie move to the end of the bed and began to get out of bed and ten began to get dress quickly because once she revealed a deep, deep dark secret they relationship might be over quickly…

**John: **Stephanie are you going to answer. He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, I am trying to figure out how to give you answers right now. I know that once I give you the answer things are changes between us. She replied

**John: **Steph you're talk in riddled. He said

**Stephanie: **There is a good reason why I didn't want to talk to you anymore years ago. I am sure you can figure out. She said, as John began to think. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

**John: **Are you saying what I think your say Steph? He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes I am. I had our baby. She said, softly

**John: **And?

**Stephanie: **And nothing John I put the baby up adoption. She said

**John: **You did what? He asked sound angry with her.

**Stephanie: **Don't you dare yell at me. She said

**John: **Don't yell. You gave ours baby away. I have right to angry Stephanie McMahon. He replied, as he threw the sheet off, grab his lounge pant, pulled on them, and then stood up. How could you do that? He said

**Stephanie: **Do what?

**John: **Do what give our baby away.

**Stephanie: **I was doing what was best for the baby and me John. She said

**John: **Oh, that right, I forgot your Stephanie McMahon daughter of the big philandering in the state Connecticut, the man who repeatedly cheating on your beautiful mother Linda. I forgot you are just like him. He said

**Stephanie: **How dare you compare me to my father right now?

**John: **How dare I Stephanie. Please, all right. He said, as he was pissed off.

**Stephanie: **I don't need this from you right now. She said, as she storm out of the bedroom then down the staircase and then out of the penthouse.

John didn't bother to chase after her. He need time right now to thinking he couldn't believe that his girlfriend had they baby and then give the baby up adoption.

What is going to happened between Stephanie and John, now? Stay 'tooned


	15. John & Stephanie thoughts

A teenager McMahon

**Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 15- they thought **

After hearing that he fathered child with his girlfriend Stephanie McMahon 15, years ago, he was shocked, but what was more shocking hearing that Stephanie gave the baby up for adoption… However, what hurt the most, was that he never knew about the pregnancy or was there to see the birth of his first child.

He thought about asks Vince and Linda, but they probably knew nothing about the baby so he cannot go to them about it. Stephanie is probably the only one who knew about the baby. However, after fighting with her about their child, she probably will not give him any information on their child.

Meanwhile, Stephanie was sitting in her car by the beach and she was cry just a bit… She was upset because she fought with the man she loves so much. It frustrated her because they spend part of the morning making love. However, all of that was going once John admits wanting to marry her and that hurts. However, when Stephanie revealed to him that she gave birth to their child John face changes to sad but his face change again when she revealed that she gave the baby up for adoption and that when John got very angry with her.

His angry scared her, but she knew that he wouldn't hurt her because she was the mother of his child, a child she never held or seen since giving birth to the child, she really doesn't know it the baby was a girl or boy… Things were far worse for her because Vicky is claim that she was her mother.

Stephanie sitting there thinking about everything that has been happens. What is going to happens when her parents finally out why she never came home for months on ends, because she was hiding her pregnancy from them? She didn't know how they would act to the news that she was pregnancy at nineteen before getting married.

That is why I did what I need to do and that why I giving the baby up for adoption she thought to herself… As she sitting there other things begun to creep into her mind about other things and then she began to worry about her first child, especially know how sick the world…

John stood by the balcony doors that overlook the beautiful city of Greenwich, Connecticut. He began to think about the baby who is probably a teenager by now, he doesn't even know if the child is a boy or girl. Moreover, he smile just think that the child could be a girl she would be daddy girl, daddy princess…

I wonder does she look like her mother Stephanie with those gorgeous blue eyes that the McMahon's woman have… On the other hand, does he look like me. It was frustrated him because he didn't know what the teenager look like…

He doesn't even know if Stephanie name the baby or not... Everything is a big mystery to him. However, he was sure on one thing that was if he find the teenager Stephanie current husband Paul will not be involved in my child life, hell no…

John was definitely sure, on that one thing if he ever finds his child that he had with Stephanie, Paul Levesque will not have a say in the teenager life…

Meanwhile Stephanie drove away from the beach and head to headquarter a place she thought she wouldn't be at today because she plans to spend the day in the arms of her lover John, but all of that change once she revealed that she had his baby 15, years ago, but gave the baby up for adoption….

Stephanie arrive at the WWE headquarter in Stamford, Connecticut and park her car in her space and then she unbuckles her seat belt and opened the door she grab her purse and briefcase that were in the passenger seat of car. And then she step out her Mercedes and close the door and locker up her car, and then proceed to walked into the headquarters and smile at the secretly guard.

Stephanie push the button and the elevator doors slide open and she step to the elevator and push the button again, and the doors slide close and when went. When the elevator reaches at it's, destination the elevators doors slide open and Stephanie step off the elevator and walked down the hallway toward her office. She walked into her office where she finds Katherina.

**Stephanie: **Kathy what are you doing in my office? She asked, as Katherina looked up and saw Stephanie.

**Katherina: **I was looked for you. Where have you been this morning? She asked

**Stephanie: **None of your business where I was this morning. She replied, sound testy and Katherina notice her sister wasn't in a good mood.

**Katherina: **Hey what with the attitude? She asked

**Stephanie: **I have attitude. She replied, as she walked over to her desk and places her briefcase on her desk.

**Katherina: **Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **Katherina I am in a bad mood, do not make it any worse than it already is... She said

**Katherina: **What is with you, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. She said

**Stephanie: **Um- no I didn't wake up on the wrong side of bed this morning. I am in a bad mood that all... Now can you please leave I have working to do. She replied

**Katherina: **Boy, are you grouchy. She said, as she walked out of the office leave the grouchy alone…

**Stephanie: **I am not grouchy Kathy. She said, as Katheirna poke her head back into office.

**Katherina: **Okay then you're not a grouchy, then you are grumpy. She said, before duck out of the office again.

As Stephanie began, move things around her desk try to ignore the comment by her big sister Katherina.

**Stephanie:** If she only knew why I am in the mood that I am in right now, maybe she would understand, but then again, she is my sister, and she probably would turn into ours mother, and begin lecturing me on what I did 15, years ago… Moreover, that is something I don't need right now. Knowing when my parents do finds what happens 15, years ago, they are going to begin lecturing me no matter how old I am. She thought to herself…


	16. John looking for his child

A teenager McMahon

**Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 16- looking for child **

John decides to hire a private investigator to finds his child that he fathered with Stephanie McMahon. John finds a private investigator that would look for his child.

**John: **Ms. Benson, hello, I am John Cena. He said, as he extends his hand to her.

Ms. Benson: Yes, Mr. Cena, hello. (as she shook hand with him.) please sit down. (as they sat down.) Now how can I help you? She asked

**John: **Well, 15, years ago, my girlfriend gave birth to my child but she gave the baby up for adoption. Moreover, I would like for you to finds the child for me. He replied

Ms. Benson: Okay, do you have any other information? She asked

**John: **Not really. Um- I only found out yesterday about the baby…. He replied

Ms. Benson: I see. This will be very difficult. She didn't give you any kind of information on your baby. She asked

**John: **No, only that she gave birth and then put the baby up for adoption. I don't know when my baby was born. I only know that the baby is 15 years old now. He replied

Ms. Benson: 15 years old, mean that the baby was born in 1996. Do you know if the baby was born here in Connecticut? She asked

**John: **No.

Ms. Benson: Okay. 15 years ago where you living? She asked

**John: **In Massachusetts. Um my girlfriend and I were in college at the time of the birth of ours baby. He replied

Ms. Benson: Well that is a good place to start. I'll go to Massachusetts and check out all adoptions that took place in 1996, and see what I come up with for you. She said

**John: **Okay thank you Ms. Benson. He said

Ms. Benson: You're welcome Mr. Cena. She said

Meanwhile at the WWE headquarters Stephanie was in her office doing working as best she could but her mind kept replay what happened yesterday with her lover John. That when Katherina walked into the office, to talk with her sister who staring into space.

Katherina close the door walked over to the desk and stood there seeing if Stephanie would notice her, but she never notice her sister Katherina.

**Katherina: **Earth to Stephanie Marie. She said, as Stephanie snap out of her though and she notice her sister was in her office.

**Stephanie: **Kathy hi. Um what I can I do for you? She asked

**Katherina: **Hi, where were you just now? She replied

**Stephanie: **Just doing some thinking. No biggie. What's up? She asked

**Katherina: **No biggie c'mon on Steph I am your sister. What is up with you lately? She replied

**Stephanie: **Kathy if I tell you what is up with me. Promise me that you never mention a word to my husband. She said

**Katherina: **Hey, I am your sister, and I kept your secrets. She said, as she sat down in the chair.

**Stephanie: **Well, 15 years ago, I knew John Cena in fact we were dating during college. (as Katherina mouth hung opened) and –

**Katherina: **And what Steph.

**Stephanie: **I – I

**Katherina: **Steph spit it out all really.

**Stephanie: **I had a baby. She said, and Katherina was stunned that her baby sister had a baby 15 years ago.

**Katherina: **You had a baby Steph.

**Stephanie: **Yes, but I gave the baby for adoption up. But that not the only secrets I am carrying around right now. She said

**Katherina: **What do mean that not the only secrets that your carrying around right now? She asked

**Stephanie: (**she sigh softly) I am currently having an affair with John Cena.

**Katherina: **Yeah.

**Stephanie: **Yes. We began the affair last summer at Summer Slam, and we gave into ours feeling that we've been carrying around for so long… I was with him yesterday morning. However, everything turn sour once I told him that I had his baby and then I gave the baby up for adoption. Kathy he got so angry with me. Moreover, I don't blame him for being angry with me. She said

**Katherina: **Well this explain why you didn't home that year of college. You lie to mom and dad didn't you? She asked

**Stephanie:** Yes. I didn't know how they were reacting to me being pregnancy at the age of nineteen. She replied

**Katherina: **What do you want to do Steph? She asked

**Stephanie: **I honestly don't know Kathy. I don't even know if John is speaking to me. I don't know how to tell ours parents about their first grandchild, who I gave up for adoption about 15 years ago, who is the exactly same age as Vicky. She said

**Katherina: **Well, if I were you Steph I been honestly with mom and dad. telling them the absolutely honest true Steph. She said

**Stephanie: **Kathy I don't need a stern lecturing for them, on what I did 15 years ago…

**Katherina: **Either a lecturing or to continue living with the guilt Steph. It's your choice, but I would tell them.

**Stephanie: **Your right Kathy. However, I just have the bad feeling though.

**Katherina: **Bad feeling or not Steph. You need to tell them they had the right to know the true. She said

**Stephanie: **You're right again Kathy.

**Katherina: **Do you know what you had? She asked

**Stephanie: **No. I don't know what I had.

**Katherina: **What?

**Stephanie: **I didn't hold my baby after I gave baby. So I don't know. She replied

**Katheirna: **Do you want to finds your baby? She asked

**Stephanie: **I'm not sure. She said

**Katherina: **Think about it. She said, as she stood up from the chair and walked out of the office.


	17. Stephanie tells her parents

A teenager McMahon

**Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 17- Stephanie tells her parents **

Stephanie took her sister Katherina advice and went to see her parents. When she arrive at the house she sat in her car for a few minutes more before finally get out of the car, and walked toward the house. She approach the door and push the doorbell, and a few minute later the door open revealed her father Vince, who smile at her.

**Stephanie: **Hi, dad. She said, as she walked into the house.

**Vince: **Hi. He said, as he close the door behind her

**Stephanie: **It awful quietly here. She said

**Vince: **That because your baby sister Vicky isn't here at the moment. He said,

**Stephanie: **What I thought your ground Vicky? She asked

**Vince: **I did, but I end her ground.

**Stephanie: **Ah. Is mom here I need to speak with the both of you? She asked

**Vince: **Yeah your mom is here. Linda. He called, and just then, Linda walked out of the kitchen and saw Stephanie.

**Linda: **Hi, there Stephanie. She said, as she leaned in and kisses her daughter on the cheek.

**Stephanie: **Hi mom. Um I was just telling dad that I need to speak with the both of you, if you don't mind. She said

**Linda: **No of course not. Your welcome to talk to us you knows that sweetie. She said, as they walked in the livingroom and sat down on the couch.

**Stephanie: **Yes, I know mom. However, I know that you're busy mom you are run for the US Senate again, and dad here has been very busy with Vicky. She replied

**Vince: **Yes, Stephanie that maybe all true but we always finds time for you and your two others siblings. So what is on your beautiful mind? He asked

**Stephanie: **A lot of things dad. Um- (as she began to fidgeting on the couch.) Do you remember 15 years ago, when I didn't coming home from college, that one year. She said

**Vince: **Yes, we remember that, I wasn't every happy that you miss many things that year. He said

**Stephanie: **I know, dad well um- there is a very good reason why I didn't home that year. She replied

**Linda: **Stephanie Marie are you saying that you lie to us when you call us and told us that you finds a job and you didn't want to leave Boston? She asked stern.

**Stephanie: **Yes, mom I told you a big fat lie. She replied

**Vince: **A big fat lie. Stephanie starts like right now. He said

**Stephanie: **Well first let me say that the job part was absolutely true I did finds a job, but it wasn't for the reason that you thinking. Um 15 years ago, I did know John Cena – um- uh- he was my boyfriend and I- uh-

**Linda: **Stephanie what happened 15, years ago.

**Stephanie: **I was pregnant with John, I hide it from you, and dad and I also hide from him. She said, as Linda and Vince were just stunned on hear that their daughter Stephanie was pregnant and that she did indeed know John Cena.

**Vince: **What?

**Linda: **You were pregnant with ours first grandchild 15 years ago, the same year that Vicky was born? She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, mom.

**Vince: **Stephanie you never came home with a baby. He asked

**Stephanie: **Because before I was due to leave Boston for Christmas, I gave birth and I put the baby up for adoption. She replied

**Linda: **You shouldn't have lie to us Stephanie we are your parents. She said

**Stephanie: **I know mom, but I didn't know how you and dad would react to me being pregnant at nineteen years old, before I got married. She said

**Vince: **Stephanie that not an excuse and you know it…

**Stephanie: **Really, dad huh, then tell me how you would react if I come home pregnant 15 years ago. She said

**Vince: **That not the point Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **Oh, really then let make it the point Dad. You probably would have disowner me because I was pregnant and you know that to be true… You would have been very disappointment because I was pregnant. She said,

**Linda: **Stephanie no we wouldn't.

**Stephanie: **Oh mom, don't defense him, and his actions. He know it to be true. But that not all and if you even tell my husband what I am about to tell you, you will never see my children's again. I am current having an affair with Cena too. I actually take after you daddy. I hope you're proud of that. She said, as she stood up and storm of the house.

**Linda: **I don't know what to say right now after this that. She said

**Vince: **I don't either honey. It never occur to me that there was something between John and Stephanie not then or even now. He said

**Linda: **Me either. However, for her to lie to him and us wasn't right. What I don't get is why she didn't stay with Cena, he seem like a nice guy. She said

**Vince: **I don't know the answer to that one. Only Stephanie know the answer… but you're right he is nice guy.

**Linda: **Maybe we should talk to Cena and finds out what he thinks about this.

**Vine: **Does he even know about the baby? He asked

**Linda: **I don't know if Stephanie told him we'll just have to finds out. Vince you're not going to tell Paul that Stephanie is currently having an affair with Cena are you? She asked

**Vince: **No.

**Linda: **Oh, good.


	18. Vince, Linda talk to John

A teenager McMahon

**Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 18- Vince &Linda talk to John **

Next day Vince calls John on his cell phone and found out that John living in Connecticut. Vince and Linda head over to where John was living and they took the elevator to the top floor. When the elevator arrives, at its destination the doors slide opened and they step of the elevator and walked over to the penthouse that John living in.

Vince knock on the door and the door slowly opened and revealed John standing there. He step aside and let hem walked into his penthouse. He closes the door behind them. They walked over to the couch and sat down while John sat down in the chair.

**Vince: **John I sure you are probably wondering why I call and ask to speak with you? He asked

**John: **I am a little curious. He replied

**Vince: **Well, yesterday evening Stephanie told us that you and she once involved during your college years. And we are pretty shock, He said

**Linda: **What Vince is trying to say John is that we know about you and Stephanie being involved with each other's? She asked

**John: **She told you that we are currently involved in a relationship. He said a little surprise after all Stephanie want to it so secretly that they were having an affair.

**Linda: **Yes, only after she told us that she knew you 15 years ago and that –

**John: **That she had my baby and give it up for adoption. He said

**Vince: **You know about the baby that she had 15, years ago. He asked

**John: **Yes, she told me the other day. Um- uh, I was not too happy that she gave the baby up adoption.

**Linda: **Well, we were shocked ourselves John about the baby and what happened after she give birth to the baby. She said

**John: **Did she tell you anything else about ours baby? He asked

**Vince: **Sorry, but no John, she did not tells us anything about the baby. He replied

**John: **Well, I can only hope that the Private investigator that I hire can find out where ours baby is now. He said

**Linda: **You hire a private investigator to find your baby ours grandchild? She asked

**John: **Yes I did. I am going to be meeting with my lawyer next… I only want to know where my child is and maybe I can get to know the child. He said

**Vince: **We understand, John. I want you to know that I will not be ratted you and Stephanie on your currently affair. He said

**John: **Thank you. I am hope that the private investigator can finds something out about my child, yours grandchild, and then we go from there and we can get to know the child. He said

**Linda: **We, would love that a lot John. She said

**Vince: **Do you really love ours daughter Stephanie? He asked

**John: **Yes, I do Vince. I never stop loving her…. I was just break heart when I find out that she was engaged to Paul Levesque. I love your daughter for who she is not the last name McMahon. I fell in love with the beautiful woman name Stephanie. He said

**Linda: **We can tell that you are in love with Stephanie. She said

**Vince: **Will you let us know if the private investigator finds anything out about ours grandchild? He asked

**John: **Yes, I will. He replied

**Linda: **Good. She said


	19. Itc onfirm on wrote the letter

A teenager McMahon

**Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 19**- it confirm

When Vince arrive at the WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut his secretary Nancy hand him an envelope and he walked into his office and close the door behind him, walking over to his desk around the desk and sitting down in his chair. He opened the envelope and pulled out the papers that were inside the envelope. It was a letter from the handwriting expert that he and Linda hired to finds out who was send Vicky letter.

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. McMahon,_

_I was able to figure out who is sending youngest daughter Vicky the letters; it is your son in law Paul Levesque. My theory is it had something to do with your family business, you need take the properly steps and make sure that he does not get hold of the WWE or Vicky. If you need any help in that area I, will glad help you? _

_Sincerely, _

_Heather Jones. _

As Vince slams his fist on his desk, he knew that is was Paul he only needs it to be confirm and the handwriting expert confirm his suspect. He needs to get Katherina's sign on the papers making her Vicky legal guardian along with him and Linda. He feels bad that he had to leave Stephanie out of this, but he couldn't trust Paul, especially knows that he is behind this to begin with.

Vince stood up from the chair, walked around his desk to the door, and opened the door and step out of his office and then he walked put and head down the hallway and head for Katherina Cassadine office. Meanwhile Stephanie walked into Vince office looking for him; she needs him to look over some papers. As she walked over to the desk and she spot the letter and read the letter.

After the read the letter, she is shocked to learn that her husband Paul was send letters to her baby sister Vicky. Now it made sense to her on why Vicky was yelling at her that day, because of letter that Paul wrote to her. As she stood there that when Vince and Kathy walk into his office and they both saw Stephanie by his desk.

**Vince: **Stephanie. He said, as Kathy close the door.

**Stephanie: **Is this true. She said, as she held up the paper.

**Vince: **You had no rights to read something that is on my desk. He said, as he grabs the letter from her.

**Stephanie: **That does not answer my question. She said

**Vince: **Fine, yes, it is true your husband has been send Vicky letter making her believe that you are her mother. This is why she has been acting out of late all because of his letters to her. He is claiming that you and he are coming to get her all because she is the heir to the McMahon Empire. And, of course, he doesn't like that one bit, so he came up a plan to get control of Vicky and keep her from inheritance the company. He said

**Stephanie: **I can't believe that he would do this to her or me. She said, as she walked around the desk and over to the couch.

**Katherina: **Well, believe Steph. She said

**Stephanie: **Then that mean Vicky was rights on what she says to me that day, when she says she feels sorry for the girls because they had him as a father. It all makes sense to me. I still cannot believe how blind I was all those years ago. She said, as she sat down the couch.

**Vince: **I will not let him hurt Vicky or get control of her company. And, right now Stephanie you need to make an important decision. He said, as he referring to her marriage.

**Katherina: **If you needs a lawyer my sister in law Alexis Corinthos will glad help you. She said

**Stephanie: **All right. Excuse me.

**Vince: **Stephanie Marie not a word to Paul that you know what he is up too. Got it. Think about your baby sister here. He said

**Stephanie: **I will dad. She said, as she open the door and walked out of the office.

**Katherina: **Dad, what are you going to do about Paul? She asked

**Vince: **Oh, I will figure out something for that no good lying bastard. Don't you worry Kathy? He is going to regard that he ever thought up a plan of his. He had no proof that Vicky is even Stephanie daughter and no judge in the state of Connecticut that will give him custody of Vicky. He said

**Katherina: **Dad are you say that Vicky isn't your and mom? She asked

**Vince: **Of course, not, Katherina, Vicky is definitely your mother and mine. He replied

**Katherina: **You scare me when you say he has no proof that Vicky is Stephanie, daughter. She said

**Vince: **I am so sorry, sweetie. He said

**Katherina: **It is okay dad, but you do not think he knows about Stephanie having a baby with Cena, do you? She asked

**Vince: **I don't know, but right now, I need to concentrate on Vicky she is my main concern here. I will deal with that later, especially since no one knows where the baby is. Her child is safe for the time being. He replied, as he sign the document, then he hand Katherina the pen, and she sign the document making her Vicky guardian of the WWE.


	20. Brandon like Vicky

_A teenager McMahon _

Finally, the writer block is gone hopefully. Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. 

**Chapter 20- **

After Katherina sign the papers and become Vicky legal guardian of WWE things further change, when Vince appointed Katherina as CEO of the WWE to keep eye on Paul business dealings. While Vince concentrate on Chairman Affairs.

Stephanie had come to the concluded that her husband is a sneaky low life, especially when he begun play mind games with her baby sister Vicky, she could not believe how low he would stoop to gain control of the WWE and use Vicky to do it.

No one mess with her family, especially her children, but even her baby sister was a part of that. Stephanie love Vicky much, and there was no way she was going to allowed him to get away with this.

It did take Stephanie long to ponder what her dad say to her. She immediately calls Alexis Corinthos Kathy sister in law who is an attorney. Stephanie meets with Alexis and begun divorce proceeding she want out of her married after hearing what her husband has done.

Stephanie pack all of Paul things and had them move to a hotel and then she change the lockers on the doors, and change the code to the iron gates so they wouldn't opened for him, then she gave very strictly orders to the nanny. However, she knew that she could not trust the nanny so she began look for a new nanny. Once she found the new nanny, she fired the old nanny.

Stephanie heart was missing her lover John, so much, and she need to see him but she did not know if he would see she knowing what happened 15, years ago. Meanwhile the private investigation was working on finds John Cena and Stephanie McMahon child.

While all of that was going, Vicky was being a teenager hangs out with her friends after school. Alice the maid greet Vicky as she came walking into the house

**Alice: **Good afternoon Ms. Vicky.

**Vicky: **Good afternoon Alice, she said, as she closes the door behind her.

**Alice: **And how was school today? She asked

**Vicky: **A, it was okay. She responds

**Alice: **Just okay Ms. Vicky.

**Vicky: **Yea, just okay. Something sure smell good. She said, as she breathe in the aroma of the food that was being cook.

**Alice: **That would be dinner Vicky.

**Vicky: **Mmmm, it sure smell good Alice. She responds

**Alice: **Thank you.

**Vicky: **You are welcome. Well, I am going to get start on my homework. She said

**Alice: **Okay. I will call you when dinner is ready. She said

**Vicky: **Okay. She said, as she walks up the staircase to her bedroom and went inside her room.

Cadence and Ebonie were in Cadence bedroom and they were doing their homework when Cadence twin brother Brandon walks into the bedroom.

**Brandon: **Hey, Cadence.

**Cadence: **Yea, Brandon what is it? She asked

**Brandon: **What is your best friend like? He responds

**Cadence: **My best friend like. She said, as Ebonie knows exactly whom Brandon is talking about.

**Brandon: **Yea, your best friend.

**Cadence: **Bran are you interest in one of my friends. She asked

**Brandon: **Yes.

**Cadence: **Who? She asked

**Brandon: **The one you have a couple of class with. He responds.

**Cadence: **Bran you need to be more specific here. She said

**Brandon: **Ebonie I am sure you know who I am talking about. She has gorgeous blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. He said

**Cadence: **Oh, you mean Vicky.

**Brandon: **That the one, Vicky. What is she likes Candi. He said

**Cadence: **Umm- Vicky is very nice and sweet and one of my best friend Bran.

**Brandon: **Thanks for the info sis. He said, as he walked out of the bedroom.

**Cadence: **Ebonie you know that my brother like Vicky? She asked

**Ebonie: **Well

**Cadence: **Ebonie what do you know girl? She asked

**Ebonie: **All I know is that Brandon is very smitten with Vicky and they've only say hi to each other twice. She responds.

**Cadence: **Does Vicky know that he is smitten with her? She asked

**Ebonie: **Oh yeah, does she knows, Candi. She responds.

**Cadence: **And

**Ebonie: **And nothing Candi.

**Cadence: **What do you mean nothing Ebonie?

**Ebonie: **I mean nothing. Nothing else has happen. I mean he came to you asking question about her which mean you know.

**Cadence: **True. However, he betters not her hurt or I will hurt him.

**Ebonie: **Candi I think you need to get in line, behind the McMahon family.

**Cadence: **You might be right on that one Ebonie. She said

**Ebonie:** Of course I am, however, your brother is in for one hell of shock when he finds out that Vicky is McMahon and her father is Vince McMahon and who her siblings are. Don't you think you should warn him? She asked

**Cadence: **Heck no. Let him find out for himself.

**Ebonie: **You are evil.

**Cadence: **Yeah I know, however, it would be cool if they began dating. She responds

**Ebonie: **Yeah, it would they would make a cute couple. After all, I am seeing your other brother.

**Cadence: **Yeah I know. I am shock that he is not here drag out of my room. She said

**Ebonie: **That because he is detention.


	21. Stephanie & John

_A teenager McMahon _

Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. 

**Chapter 21-Stephanie & John **

Stephanie could not take not hearing from John she leaves the girls in the care of their new nanny Deanna. She head over to John apartment just outside of Greenwich. When she arrive at the apartment building she parks her car and got out the car walks inside the apart building and head upstairs to his apart.

She took the elevator up to his floor, and when the elevator the doors slide open she step off the elevator and walks over to his floors, where she was getting ready to knock and she knock twice on the door. The door open and there stood her lover John.

**John: **Hey…?

**Stephanie: **Hi. She said

**John: **I was just thinking about you! Come on in! He exclaimed, as he step aside and let Stephanie walk into the apart, he closed the door behind her.

**Stephanie: **I hope that is a good thing. She said

**John: **Yes. He said, as he walks over to the couch and Stephanie followed him over to the couch and sat down.

**Stephanie: **John I am sorry –

**John: **Stephanie you do not need to apologize. I am the one who should be apologizing to you. I should never yell at you. These last couple of days I have missed you so much. He said

**Stephanie: **Me, too.

**John: **Steph, there is something that I need to tell you.

**Stephanie: **Sure- what is it? She asked

**John: **Um- I hired a private investigation to find our child.

**Stephanie: **How you do not have any information?

**John: **Yeah I know. The private investigation says it would be difficult but she was going to check out all of the adoptions that took place in 1996. It is a good place to start. He responds.

**Stephanie: **Has the private investigation gotta back to you yet? She asked

**John: **No. Steph, I do not want you telling your husband about ours child. He said

**Stephanie: **I will not be telling him. However, I did telling my parents about us then and even now. She said

**John: **I know they told me. He said

**Stephanie:** What? You spoke with them.

**John: **Yes. Steph honey, do not get angry with them.

**Stephanie: **I am not angry. These last couples of days my life seems to be complicated. She said

**John: **Complicated what you are talking about. He asked

**Stephanie: **it is a long story.

**John: **I have time.

**Stephanie: **Um- it seem my husband is a low life, sneaky, and he plotted to hurt Vicky.

**John: **Sweet Vicky what did he do to my bigger fan. He responds

**Stephanie: **Well, Vicky will be inheritance the family business when she is an adult. And somehow he find out and he began writer her letters say that I was come to get her, and she was going to lived with her real parents. He figure if he can grain custody of Vicky and he gets control of the company. He had her believe that I was her mother, and she lash out at me, yelled at me say that I was ashamed of her, and that I do not want her 15 years ago. Now I want to be a parent to her. and she then say I guess that I don't want to see that he only married me because I was the owner daughter and that I was his ticket to the top. Now look he is the COO of the family business. Moreover, she is right John. I mean you love me for me, not Vince McMahon daughter. I was so foolishly eight years ago, when I married him. She said

**John: **Hey, you thought he love you. However, you can plain see that Vicky is a McMahon but she has sandy blonde hair. He said

**Stephanie: **Yeah I know. I do not know how he was going to explain that to judge, especially when I did not know him back then. I was seeing you at that time. She said

**John: **I think if a judge order a DNA test I think he probably would have rigged the DNA test to make it look like you and him were her parents. He said

**Stephanie: **You are probably right. Anyway, I filed for divorce and I moved all of his things out of the house, and to a hotel. Then I change the code on the iron gates and then I fired the old nanny and hired a new one. I could not trust her. She said

**John: **Really.

**Stephanie: **Yes. I want to be with the man that I am in love with and that is you John Cena. She said, as she lean in kissed him on the lips, and the kissed slowly escalate.

They mouths met over, and over and over again. John pulled out of the kiss and Stephanie groan.

**John: **I love you. He said, as he kissed her again.


	22. Vince & Linda tell Vicky

_A teenager McMahon _

Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. 

**Chapter 22- Vince and Linda tell Vicky**

Vince calls Linda told her what Heather Jones the handwriting expert find out. Linda was not happy on what she heard from Vince. He told her to meet him at home, so that they could explain it Vicky. Meanwhile Vicky was done with her homework and in the family room watching some TV when Vince and Linda walk through the door together. They say they good-bye to the maid Alice.

**Alice: **Night, Vicky. She said, as she pokes her head into the family room.

**Vicky: **Night Alice, see you in the morning. She said sweetly

**Alice: **Yes, you will. She said as she walks down the hallway.

Vince and Linda walk down the hallway to the family room where Vicky was watching some TV. They walk inside the family room and Vicky notice them.

**Vicky: **Hi. She said

**Vince: **Hi princess. Is all of your homework done? He asked

**Linda: **Hi, pebbles. She said, as she sat down next to Vicky on the couch.

**Vicky: **Yes, my homework is done. Um… is everything okay? She asked

**Vince: **Everything is good. We want to talk to you about something. He responds

**Vicky: **I have not done anything wrong. She responds

**Linda: **Pebbles relax; we know that you have done nothing wrong. Daddy and I want to talk to you about those letters you have been getting. She responds, as Vicky lowered her head.

**Vicky: **Then they are true huh, and Stephanie is real my mother. She asked, as Linda slips her hand under Vicky chin and gently lifts her head to look at her.

**Linda: **I am your mother Victoria, not Stephanie. I carry you for nine months and gave birth to you no one else. You live inside of me for those nine months, and I felt every one of your moving. You are my baby ok. Ok. She said

**Vicky: **Ok. she said

**Linda: **Now those letters you have been receiving are false pebbles.

**Vicky: **If that is true mom then why were they sending to me then? She asked

**Vince: **That what we want to talk to you about princess. Um…. When you are adult, you will be inheritance the family business WWE.

**Vicky: **Really. She said

**Vince: **Yes, and someone in our family doesn't like that, so they come up with a plan to gain custody of you, that way they can have control of the WWE and keep you from inheritance the business.. He responds.

**Vicky: **So all of this is over the family business. She said

**Linda: **Yes, this person who is doing this to you and us, want to own the family business. She said

**Vicky: **Was it Steph doing this? She asked

**Vince: **No Stephanie is not behind this Vicky. Moreover, it is definitely not Kathy either, and not it is Nicholas or your big brother Shane or Marissa doing this either. That leaves one-person princess. He said, and it comes to Vicky who that one person is.

**Vicky: **The only person left is Stephanie husband who is behind this then.

**Linda: **Yes, pebbles Paul were the one who was sending you the letter statement that Stephanie was your mother, and he was your father.

**Vicky: **There is one problem with his theory mom.

**Linda: **And what that pebbles? She asked

**Vicky: **When I was born, he did not know Stephanie because she was in college at the time of my birth. And she was not dating him. She responds.

**Vince: **Very true princess. But there is one more thing princess.

**Vicky: **What that? She asked

**Linda: **You were born with sandy blonde hair, and both of your sisters did not have blonde hair at the time you were born, they both had brunette hair. Yes, you look like your sisters, because the three of you get your looks from me, your mother. She said

**Vince: **Mom is right princess the only thing you get from me is your temper and stubbornness. He said

**Vicky: **Very true. Um… I think I owe Steph an apology then. I was rude to her and I yell at her, and everything. My McMahon temper was shown that day. When I confront her about being my mom. I say some really mean thing to her. She said

**Linda: **Yes, you do Vicky. She said


	23. Vicky apology to Stephanie

_A teenager McMahon _

Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. 

Chapter 23- Vicky apology to Stephanie

Vicky was trying thinking of a way to apologize to Stephanie. Vicky decides to go over Stephanie house and apology. She walks down the staircase and toward her dad home office; she knew he was in there looking over papers.

**Vicky: **Dad? She said, as she walks into the office.

**Vince: **Yes, Vicky. He said not looking up at her.

**Vicky: **Daddy, I am going to over to Stephanie to talk to her, ok. She said

**Vince: **All right princess just be home in time for dinner. He said, still not looking at her.

**Vicky: **I will. She said, as she walks out of the office and down the hallway and grab her jacket pull it on and then unlocked the door opened the door and step outside and close the door behind her and locked the door again.

Vicky then walks down the stairs down the driveway and head toward Stephanie house. She arrives a ten minutes later at Stephanie, house, and the gates opened for her, she walks through the gates, and then the gates close.

She walks up the driveway toward the house then she walks up to the front door push the doorbell, and a few minute later the door open and revealing Stephanie.

**Vicky: **Hi, Steph. She said

**Stephanie: **Hi, Vicky comes in on. She said, as she step aside allowed Vicky to enter the house and then she closes the door behind her.

**Vicky: **Are the girls a wake? She asked

**Stephanie: **No, they are napping right now. She responds, as they walk into the livingroom together sat down on the couch.

**Vicky: **That good. She said, as she took off her jacket.

**Stephanie: **What is up? She asked

**Vicky: **Um… I want to talk you. She responds

**Stephanie: **Okay. Is everything ok with you? She asked

**Vicky: **Everything is good. Um… mom and dad talk to me about the letters. She responds

**Stephanie: **Okay, what did they say to you? She asked

**Vicky: **They told me the truth about the letters and that you are not responsible for them. I told them that I owe you an apology and that why I am here Steph.

**Stephanie: **Okay, go head I am listen. She said

**Vicky: **I am sorry, Stephanie for the way I spoke to you that day. I should have never yelled at you, especially since you are older then, me. I should respect you. She said

**Stephanie: **Yes, you should. However, I accept you apology Vicky.

**Vicky: **Really? She said

**Stephanie: **Yes really. She said, as Vicky hugs her and Stephanie wraps her arms about her.

**Vicky: **Thank you Steph. She said, as they pulled out of the embrace.

**Stephanie: **You are welcome Vicky. I understand why you act like that.

**Vicky: **You do. She said

**Stephanie: **Yes, I would have probably acted the same way if someone sent me letters stating that mom and dad are not my parents. She said

**Vicky: **It was so scared Steph.

**Stephanie: **I bet it was Vicky. She said, as she touches Vicky hair.

**Vicky: **I did not know what to think. I began to think who are my real parents were, was it you, Kathy, or Shane and Marissa. Marissa was not pregnant when she married Shane, and I was born three months later in December. Therefore, I eliminated them, and it was between you, Kathy and mom could be my parent. She said

**Stephanie: **And then you went to Kathy ask her if she was your mother.

**Vicky: **Yes, and she told me no. Therefore, it was either you or mom, who was my mother. Then the second letter arrives and I read the letter and then I saw your name, and I freak out that you were my mother. I got so angry and I need to confront you about being my mom. She said

**Stephanie: **When you confront me, (as Vicky look at her) at the headquarters I have never seen you that way before. You were so angry Vicky.

**Vicky: **Yes, I was angry. I actually thought you were ashamed me, and that why you gave to me to your parents. She said

**Stephanie: **Hey, (as she slips her hand under Vicky chin and gently lifts her head to look at her.) if you were my daughter I would never be ashamed of you. Moreover, I definitely would not let my parents raise my child, when I can do it myself. She said, as Vicky smile slightly.

**Vicky: **After I left the headquarters, I went back, home, and I cried myself to sleep and I end up having a bad dream. She said

**Stephanie: **Was someone there for you? She asked sound concern

**Vicky: **Yes, mom and dad were there. However, I did not tell them about my dream when they ask. I did not want to talk about it them. She responds.

**Stephanie: **You want to tell me about the bad dream. I promise I will never tell mom and dad. She said

**Vicky: **I dreamt that I had to come here and live you and of course, it did not go well. Because of your husband, he tries to dictator my life.

**Stephanie: **Vicky listens to me, if you were mine I would never let him tell you what to do. That falls on your biological father, and me. In addition, Paul would be your stepfather but you would not have to listen to him. She said

**Vicky: **Stephanie- um…

**Stephanie: **Vicky do you remember what else you say to me that day.

**Vicky: **Yes and I am s-

**Stephanie: **Do not apology because you were right Vicky. There something I want to tell you.

**Vicky: **Okay.

**Stephanie: **I file for divorce.

**Vicky: **Really Steph. She said

**Stephanie: **Yes, after you yells at me, I began to think about everything and everything become crystal clear to me, he did married me because I was the owner daughter. I want to thank you Vicky for help me see the truth about him. She said

**Vicky: **I did not to do anything.

**Stephanie: **Yeah you did. You made think me.

**Vicky: **Are we okay now? She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes. Listen next time come to me and we will talk okay. She responds

**Vicky: **Okay. Love you Stephanie. She said, as she hugs her again.

**Stephanie: **Love you, too Vicky. She said, as she kisses her on the cheek.


	24. Stephanie talk to her husband

_A teenager McMahon _

Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. 

Chapter 24- Stephanie

Stephanie was at the headquarters working when Paul walks into her office, and she saw him. He had no clue that she had done at the house, but he is about to finds out.

**Paul: **Good afternoon. He said, as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

**Stephanie: **Good afternoon. She said

**Paul: **Hey what with you this today? He asked

**Stephanie: **Nothing. Umm, I need your signature of these papers. She said, as he slides the papers across the desk.

**Paul: **What are these? He asked

**Stephanie: **It a contract. Just signs them so they can file. She responds, Paul grab the pen off the desks and signs the paper, that where actually divorce papers.

**Paul: **Here you go. He responds, as he slide the paper back across the desk.

**Stephanie: **Thanks. She said, as she stood up grabs the paper.

**Paul: **I will see you at home. He said

**Stephanie: **No, you will not. She said

**Paul: **And what that supposed to mean Steph. He asked

**Stephanie: **It means that I pack all of your clothes and had them move to a hotel here in Stamford Connecticut. She responds

**Paul: **What?

**Stephanie: **You heard me Paul.

**Paul: **Steph we are married and in love.

**Stephanie: **You only married me because I was the owner daughter. Moreover, as for being in love, we are not. You had agenda from the very beginning Paul.

**Paul: **Stephanie I love you. Moreover, you know that to be true.

**Stephanie: **Stop lying Paul. I will have my lawyer contract your lawyer. She said, as she walks out the office.

**Paul: **Stephanie. He said, as he chase from her.

**Stephanie: **Paul leaves me alone. She said

**Paul: **Stephanie please thinks about this. He said

**Stephanie: **I do not need to think about this Paul. She said, as she step on the elevator and the door slide close and went to the lobby.

The elevator reach the lobby and the doors slide open and Stephanie step off the elevator and head for her car. She got in her car and drove away from the headquarters and head for her lawyer office with the now divorce papers.

Hour later Stephanie pulls up to her lawyer office and parks her car, and then unbuckles her seatbelt. Ten she opened the door and step out of the car, and close the door and walks toward the building. She walks into the building took the elevator up to Alexis Corinthos office.

The elevator up and stop at the floor of Alexis Corinthos, and the doors slide open and Stephanie step off the elevators. Stephanie walks down the hallway toward Alexis Corinthos office. When she arrives at the office Alexis was stand out of her office, talking with another lawyer. Alexis saw Stephanie coming her way.

**Alexis: **Stephanie, hi.

**Stephanie: **Hi, Alexis.

**Lawyer: **Alexis I will talk to you later. She said

**Alexis: **All right (as the lawyer walks away) Come on in Stephanie. She said, as they walk into her office and she closed the door behind Stephanie. Is everything okay with the divorce paper? She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, everything is fine with paper. Umm... he just signs them. She responds, as her hands them to Alexis who looks at them and saw Stephanie ex-husband signature on the paper.

**Alexis: **How did you manage get his signature without him read them? She asked, as she walks toward her desk.

**Stephanie: **I told him they were contract for the business. I did not want to fight him in court Alexis. Um, what is going to happen now? She asked

**Alexis: **well, I filed these at the courthouse, it will take couples of day too finalized your divorce and then you will be divorce from him. However, keep in mind Stephanie once he finds out that he actually, signature divorce paper, and he can challenge the divorce. She explains.

**Stephanie: **All right. Do you think they are a change that he might not challenge the divorce Alexis? She asked

**Alexis: **Honestly, no. Your ex-husband just might challenge. So be prepared, have limited contact with your lover and stay alert. She asked

**Stephanie: **No contact whatsoever with John? She responds

**Alexis: **Yes, at least in public Stephanie. Which mean no go to see John, because you never knows with your ex-husband, he could followed you. She said

**Stephanie: **Ugh. He is not going to like that we cannot see each other's for a while. She responds.

**Alexis: **I know Steph, but remind him that everything you are doing is for him and you to be together. She said

**Stephanie: **I will talk to him.

**Alexis: **Be very careful when you talk to him, ok. Use your cellphone, no house phone. She said

**Stephanie: **All right, I will use the secret cellphone that I have for him.

**Alexis: **Paul does not know about that cellphone. She asked

**Stephanie: **No, John is the only one who knows about the secret cellphone that I have for him. she responds.

**Alexis: **Good. She said


	25. Stephanie tells John

_A teenager McMahon _

Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. 

Hey therealchamps, I upload the right chapter to Belle Secret.

Chapter 25- Stephanie tells John

Stephanie knew John was not gonna to be happy that they cannot be together, while she going through the proceeds of divorcing Paul Levesque. After putting the girls, to bed, she went into her bedroom and closed the door behind and then she grabs her secret cellphone, and went into the master bathroom and closes the door.

She looked at the cellphone for a few minute before turn it on and dials her lover number... A few minute later, the phone began ring and he look at his cellphone and saw that he was his girl. He smile, grab his cellphone, and press the button and then bought the cellphone up to his ear.

**John: **Hey, baby. He said raspy.

**Stephanie: **Hey handsome, how are you doing tonight? She asked, as she lean against the counter.

**John: **I am good tonight. How are you doing sexy baby. He replied

**Stephanie: **I am good.

**John: **Are you calling to say that you are on your way over here? He asked, as Stephanie felt her heart began to beat a little fast. She want so much to go over there and making love to him right now, but she knew that she could not go there.

**Stephanie: **I wish baby. However, no, I am not coming over tonight. She replied

**John: **Why not?

**Stephanie: **I cannot baby. She said

**John: **You cannot sneak away. He asked in a seductive voice

**Stephanie: **Umm…. No, baby I cannot sneak away and come see you tonight. She response

**John: **That unfortunates now, because, now I need put on some clothes. He said, as Stephanie groan after hearing that he hardly has on any clothes.

**Stephanie: **Yes, you should. I do not know want you catching a cold.

**John: **Baby I hardly get sick. However, maybe the maid can service tonight me.

**Stephanie: **No one touches you but me baby. Got it. She said, in a stern voice.

**John: **Oh yes, I know that baby I am your lover. He said raspy

**Stephanie: **Yes, you are baby, and do not forget it either. She said

**John: **I will not forget it baby. He said

**Stephanie: **Good, umm, baby… there is something I needs to tell you baby. She said

**John: **And what do you need to something me my sexy baby. He said

**Stephanie: **Um… I cannot see you for a while baby. She said

**John: **What? Why not? He asked

**Stephanie: **Remember when I told you that I start divorce proceeds.

**John: **Yes, I remember that.

**Stephanie: **Well this afternoon I had Paul sign the divorce paper without him reading them. So he does not know that he actually signature the papers. In addition, once he finds out that we are divorce, he can challenge them. So my attorney advise me, not to see you for a while, because we can't risk him finds out.

**John: **Baby I appreciate that you want to keep me safe, but I am a big boy and I can handle myself just fine.

**Stephanie: **I know you can baby. However, seeing that he is the COO, he can do anything he want to you and that is a risk I am not willing to take know that we are close to be together. Please, baby do not get mad.

**John: **Who mad baby. He said

**Stephanie: **Baby you sound angry.

**John: **Steph I am not angry. I am unhappy that I cannot see, touch, hold, and kissed you for a while that all. He said

**Stephanie: **I know that baby, however, it only for a little while. Moreover, once it is all over you can touch, hold and kissed me all you want. Please baby. She said, as John inhales deeply and slowly exhale.

**John: **Okay. He relents gave in to Stephanie request.

**Stephanie: **Thank you baby, I promise to keep my promise to you. She said

**John: **I am going to hold you to that promise.

**Stephanie: **I know you will, baby. She said

**John: **I love you, baby. He said softly

**Stephanie: **I love, you, too, baby. Sweet dreams. She said raspy

**John: **Sweet dreams, yourself. He said, as they hang up the phone.

Stephanie slowly exhales she knew that it was going to be tough to stay away him, knowing how damn hot he look. John lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about his sexy baby girl Stephanie. He also know it was going to be especially tough for him to stay away from her, knowing how damn hot when she wear suit.


	26. John learn he has a son

_A teenager McMahon _

Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. 

Chapter 26- it's a boy

The private investigation that John had hired to looking for his and Stephanie child might have finds the child who is now a teenager. She called John asks him to meet her at her office, because she had the information on his child. John rush right over to the private investigation office.

Ms. Benson: Mr. Cena thank you for meeting me on such short notice. She said, as she stood up to meet him as he walks into her office.

**John: **You are welcome. You say that you had some information on my child. He asked, as they sat down.

Ms. Benson: Yes, I do. Um, I went to Massachusetts where you and your girlfriend live 15 years ago. Moreover, I was able to find out that your child was born in Boston, Massachusetts 15 years ago. Moreover, yes your baby was put up for adoption.

**John: **Okay. Is it a boy or girl?

Ms. Benson: Your child is a boy, and his given name is Stephan Anthony. Um- as she hesitant, she was afraid to involved Stephan current situation.

**John: **Ms. Benson, is everything all right with my son Stephan? He asked

Ms. Benson: Um yes and no, Mr. Cena. She responds

**John: **Ms. Benson please tells me what is going with my son Stephan. He said

Ms. Benson: It is not good Mr. Cena.

**John: **Not good, what does that mean. He said

Ms. Benson: It means we need to get your son out of his current situation fast. Now I spoke with a family member who is a lawyer and they told me you could have the adoption over turn because you did not consent to the adoption. She said

**John: **Oh, god (as he places his face in his hands) is Stephan all right. He asked

Ms. Benson: I could not get any information on his current situation, all I do know that it is bad. Now that can mean anything. My family member knows a lawyer where your son is living and he agree to you get custody of your son. We need to get Jacksonville Florida. She said

**John: **Um do I need his mother to overturn the adoption. He said

Ms. Benson: I do not think so, but if we do, she will need to fly to Jacksonville, Florida. She said

**John: **All right. Um I need to go home and pack some clothes.

Ms. Benson: Yes, meet me at the private hanger in Stamford, where my family private jet is. She said

**John: **Will do (as he stood up from the chair,) and thank you Ms. Benson for finding my son. He said

Ms. Benson: You are welcome, Mr. Cena. Now let get him from his current situation. She said

**John: **Yes. He said, as he shook hands with her and then left her office.

Hour later John was in the private hanger waiting on Ms. Benson who was going to go with him to get his son. He was on the cell phone with Vince.

**John: **Yeah Vince. I will call you once we are back on the jet. Do not tell Stephanie in front of her soon to be ex-husband. He said

**Vince: **I will not John. I cannot wait to meet my grandson Stephan. He replied

**John: **You I cannot wait to meet him too. he said

**Vince: **Listen John if you need anything for this fight, you call me and I will send help ok. He said

**John: **I will and thanks Vince. He said

**Vince: **You are welcome. I will see you and my grandson soon. Bye, he said

**John: **Bye Vince. He said, as they hang up the phone.

**Meantime at the WWE Headquarters: **

Stephanie walks into Vince office smile at him, and he smile back at her.

**Vince: **Hi. He said

**Stephanie: **Hi. She said, as she walks over to the desk sat down in the chair.

**Vince: **I just hang up with John. He said, as Stephanie looked him.

**Stephanie: **Oh and how is he doing. She said, as she crossed her legs.

**Vince: **What wrong Steph? He asked

**Stephanie: **Oh nothing dad. Only that I cannot see him for a while. Moreover, It is drive me crazy. She responds.

**Vince: **Mmm. Because of the divorce? He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, Alexis think it would be a good idea for me not it sees him until my divorce is finalized. She responds.

**Vince: **Steph she knows about she is doing Alexis Corinthos is one of the best eagles legal in the state of Connecticut. Trust her judgment of this situation. He said

**Stephanie: **I am dad. but-

**Vince: **Steph everything that you are doing is for you and John, right.

**Stephanie: **Yes. Not see him is very hard. She said

**Vince: **I can imagine. However, in the end it will be worth it.

**Stephanie: **I guess your right dad. She said

**Vince: **John tells me something.

**Stephanie: **And what did he tell you? She asked

**Vince: **That the private investigation finds ours child. He responds, as he watches Stephanie face change.

**Stephanie: **And?

**Vince: **He is on his way to custody of your son Stephan. He said

**Stephanie: **My son Stephan. She said

**Vince: **Yes. Why do you look shocked? Did not you hold your baby after giving birth? He asked

**Stephanie: **No. I didn't know what I had fifteen years ago. She responds.

**Vince: **You were probably scare to hold him. he said

**Stephanie: **Yes. If I held him, I wouldn't be able to give him up dad. I know that sound mean.

**Vince: **No, it not mean, Steph. It calls fall in love with your child. I fall in love with you, Shane, Katherina and Vicky after you all were born. when I get to hold you. he said, as Stephanie smile sadly.

**Stephanie: **I hope he will want to have a relationship with me, after he after what really happen fifteen years ago. She said

**Vince: **I am sure he will. He said


	27. Jacksonville, Florida

_A teenager McMahon _

Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. 

Chapter 27- Jacksonville, Florida

John and Ms. Benson arrive in Jacksonville, Florida, and they head for the courthouse where John new attorney Drew Michaels was argue on John Cena behalf to get the adoption overturn. When they finally arrive at the courthouse, court was in a ten minutes break.

Ms. Benson: Drew. She said, as he turns around and saw her.

Drew: Hey there Olivia. He said, as they embrace.

Olivia: How are you doing? She asked

Drew: I am good. And how are you doing? He said

Olivia: Me, I am good. Um- I would like you to meet your new client John Cena. Mr. Cena this is your attorney Drew Michaels. She said

**John: **Hello, there Mr. Michaels. Thank you for help me on such short notice. He said

Drew: Hello. Moreover, it is not a problem special when it for a good friend of mine. He said

Olivia: How is going so far Drew? She asked

Drew: So far is good. But now that you are here, things will go smooth. They are tries to fight off overturn the adoption.

**John: **They are. He said

Drew: Yes. However, do not worry Mr. Cena. Um- your son Stephan is in chambers with the Judge right now.

**John: **Is he okay? He asked

Drew: I have not seen him. Stephan situation is not good Mr. Cena.

**John: **That what Ms. Benson say to me.

Drew: Your son Stephan has become a rebellious teenager. Moreover, what I was able to find the peoples who adoption him are not parent material. I am guess here that your ex-girlfriend had no idea who adoption your son. He said

**John: **No.

Drew: I will get this adoption overturns for you. Maybe a change of environment will help him.

**John: **I hope so. He said

Drew: Speak only the judge. He said

**John: **Ok. He said, as they walk back inside the courtroom and took their seat at the table.

In the meantime, in inside the Judge Chamber Judge Amber Cruz was talking with Stephan.

**Judge Cruz: **Stephan why are you unhappy with the Thomas? She asked

**Stephan: **Honestly your honor. He said

**Judge Cruz: **Yes honestly.

**Stephan: **They are mean to me. They do not care that I am being bully at school. They do not care that I cut classes; they do not care about me period. I rather be orphan then lived with them. I want to get away from them. Your honor. I wish that- he stopped

**Judge Cruz: **Stephan what were you going to say? She asked

**Stephan: **I wish other peoples were my parents. He responds,

**Judge Cruz: **Do you know why you are here in my chamber? She asked

**Stephan: **Not really. I think they bought me here so you can talk some sense into me. He responds

**Judge Cruz: **No that not why you are here Stephan.

**Stephan: **Really.

**Judge Cruz: **Yes really. Stephan do you know that you were adoption by the Thomas. She said, as Stephan looked at the Judge

**Stephan: **What? They are not my real parents your honor. He said

**Judge Cruz: **Yes, Mr. & Mrs. Thomas are not your biological parents. In fact, your biological father is here today to get your adoption overturn because he did not know that you were put up for adoption. She said

**Stephan: **I can go home with him your honor. He asked hopefully

**Judge Cruz: **That what I am going to decide Stephan. But first, I want to talk to you about your situation. Stephan have Thomas done anything to you like abusing you in anything, because if they did you need to tell me right now. She said

**Stephan: **They hits me a couple time and they yells at me. He said

**Judge Cruz: **Stephan did they do anything else to you? She asked

**Stephan: **No, your honor.

**Judge Cruz: **Stephan are you sure, they did abusing you in anyone other way. She said

**Stephan: **No, your honor and that is the honesty truth. He said

**Judge Cruz: **Stay here. I am going to back out there and talk with your biological father ok. She said

**Stephan: **Ok, your honor. He said, as she stood up from the chair walk around the desk and toward the door that led into the courtroom.

She looked back at him and she saw a sad teenager boy who really want out of his currently situation. She turn the doorknob, open the door, and walk back into the courtroom.

Bailiff: All rise. He said, as everyone stood up as Judge Amber Cruz made her way to the bench and took her seat.

**Judge Cruz: **Thank you please be seated! She exclaimed, as everyone sat down again their chairs. Mr. Michaels is your client here. She asked, as Drew Michaels stood up.

Drew: Yes your honor. He said, as John Cena stood up.

**Judge Cruz: **Are you John Cena? She asked

**John: **Yes, I am your honor. He replied

**Judge Cruz: **Good. Mr. Cena I have read the papers that your attorney submit to the court. Are you a WWE superstar? She asked

**John: **Yes, I am your honor. He replied

**Judge Cruz: **I understand that you had no clue that your son was put up for adoption for fifteen years ago, is that correct. She asked

**John: **Yes, your honor. He replied

**Judge Cruz:** Mr. Cena –before the Judge Cruz can ask John another question the Thomas attorney interrupt her with an absurd question.

Daniels:Your honor my clients would like restitution from Mr. Cena. He asked, as the Judge Cruz grab her gavel and pound it.

**Judge Cruz: **Mr. Daniels who ask you to stand up and interrupt me when I am talk with Mr. Cena. She said

Daniels: Umm…

**Judge Cruz: **Mr. Daniels umm, is not an answer to my question. Now please sit down. (as he sat down) Mr. Cena I am sorry.

**John: **That ok your honor. He said

**Judge Cruz: **Mr. Cena you are on the road a lot right. She asked

**John: **Yes your honor.

**Judge Cruz: **Who will care for your son while you are wrestling and earn a living for him and you? She asked

**John: **I have made arrange with his grandfather to watch him while I am wrestling your honor. He replied

**Judge Cruz: **Ok. Thank you Mr. Cena you may sit down. (as John sit down.) Now before I retook the bench I have a lovely chant with Stephan. And he told me how unhappy his is. And being a parent myself and it hurt my heart to see any teenagers or child unhappy. After talking with Stephan, I have made a decision regard him and his current situation. I am overturn the adoption of Stephan Anthony and I am give sole full legal custody to his biological father John Cena Jr. she announced, as Mr. Daniels stood up.

Daniels: Your honor, you just cannot do that. He said, as she pound her gavel again.

**Judge Cruz: **Oh yes, I can Mr. Daniels. Your clients are unfit to be parent's period. They do not care about that young teenager who is sitting in my chambers right now. I saw a sad young boy. He told me he rather be orphan than lived with them. He was shook to learn that they were not his real parents. Mr. Cena need you to give your son Stephan Anthony a lot of love right now. She said

**John: **I will your honor. He said

**Judge Cruz: **Good. Mr. Cena and Stephan will have a police escort to the Thomas home so that Stephan can get his things. And Mr. & Mrs. Thomas my advice to you do not interfere or you will be arrest. You should be ashamed of yourself on how you treat that young teenager. And as for your request to receive restitution, it is denied. You choice to adoption a baby and raise the baby. Court is adjourned. She said, as she pound her gavel.

Bailiff: All rise. He said, as everyone stood up.

**John: **Thank you Mr. Michaels, for helping me get custody of my son Stephan. He said

Drew: You are welcome, Mr. Cena. He said, as they shook hands. One of the bailiffs walk over to Mr. Cena.

Bailiff: Mr. Cena. He said

**John: **Yes.

Bailiff: Please followed me. He said

**John: **Of course. He said, as he followed the bailiff and they walks into the Judge Cruz chamber.

**Judge Cruz: **Thanks Adam.

Adam: Your welcome your honor. He said, as he close ted or behind him.

**Judge Cruz: **Stephan this is your biological father John Cena. She said, as Stephan looked at his father, and he could not believe that John Cena is his real father.

**John: **Hi, there Stephan. He said

**Stephan: **Hi. You are my father. He said

**John: **Yes, I am Stephan. He said

**Stephan: **Wow. He said

**Judge Cruz: **Stephan you are going go home with your father today. She said

**Stephan: **Really. He said, as he got excited.

**Judge Cruz: **Yes. She said, as Stephan walks over to her and her hug.

**Stephan: **Oh, thank you, your honor. He said

**Judge Cruz: **You are very welcome Stephan. Now you and your dad are going to get your things and then he is take you home with him. she said

**Stephan: **Okay. And thank you again your honor. He said

**Judge Cruz: **Your welcome. She said, as he and John walks out of the of Judge chamber together.


	28. John met his son Stephan

_A teenager McMahon _

Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. 

Chapter 28- John & Stephan

John, Stephan along with Drew Michaels, Olivia Benson receive a police escorts to the Thomas home, so that Stephan can retrieved his belongs. Once the last garbage bags was full they bags were carry out of the home and place into the limo, and then Stephan and John, Olivia and Drew got back into the limo and the limo pulled away from the house.

They next stop was the high school were Stephan went to school, John, Stephan and Drew went inside the school and into the main office were John sign his son out of the school and got his school records. Stephan gave the books back.

While all of that was going some the kids, who saw Stephan in the main office, where wondering what was going on with him. One kid, whisper in Stephan ear.

Guy: Hey, man, what is going on? He asked

**Stephan: **My dad is signature me out of school. I am going to live with him. He replied, as the one kid saw that Stephan father was John Cena.

Guy: John Cena is your dad. He asked

**Stephan: **Yep, the Thomas adopts me. He replied

Guy: That is cool man bye, Stephan. He said

**Stephan: **Bye. He said, as the kid walk away, he still could not believe that Stephan was adopted and that WWE Superstar John Cena was his dad.

John was finishing signature Stephan out Jacksonville, High school. He thanks the secretary who helps him. Then John and Stephan, Drew walks out of the main office and then out the high school got back into the limo with Olivia. The limo pulled away from the high school and head for the private hanger where the Benson private jet is waiting for them.

**Stephan: **Umm, dad. He said

**John: **Yes Stephan. He said

**Stephan: **Where are we going? He asked

**John: **Well Stephan right now we are head to the private hanger where a private jet is waiting for us. He replied

**Stephan: **And where the jet going to take us? He asked

**John: **The private jet is going to take back home. He replied

**Stephan: **And where is home going to be? He asked

**John: **Home is Greenwich, Connecticut. He replied

**Stephan: **Really.

**John: **Yes. He said, as the limo pulled up to the private jet that was waiting for them. They step out of the limo and all of Stephan things were load into the jet.

Olivia: Drew thanks again for help my client John Cena. She said

Drew: Olivia, you are more than welcome. He said

**John: **Yes, thank you Mr. Michaels. Um is there addresses I can send you are a check. He said

Drew: Just gave me payment to Olivia here. Moreover, she will make sure that I got the payment. He said

**John: **All right. He said

**Stephan: **Bye, Mr. Michaels. He said

Drew: Bye Stephan Cena. He said, as Stephan smile at him, as he walks up the steps and went inside the jet. John followed him the step and inside the jet.

Olivia: bye there. She said

Drew: Bye, I will come for a visit. He said

Olivia: All right, see you soon. She said

Drew: Yep bye gorgeous. He said, as she smile, then walks up the step, and went inside the jet.

The door close and the jet taxi down the runaway, and the jet took off and head for Greenwich, Connecticut.

**Stephan: **Dad does my mother live there in Greenwich, Connecticut? He asked

**John: **Yes. He said

**Stephan: **Who is my mother? He asked

**John: **Your mother name is Stephanie McMahon. He replied, as Stephan was shocked to learn that Stephanie McMahon was his mother.

**Stephan: **Wow. That means I am the grandson of Mr. McMahon right. He asked

**John: **Yes you are. He said

**Stephan: **My mother is married to someone else. He asked

**John: **She was married to someone but she is getting a divorce right now. However, do not worry he will have no contract with you. He said

**Stephan: **Ok.

**John: **You have aunt who is the exactly same age as you. He said

**Stephan: **I do.

**John: **Yep, Her name is Vicky McMahon is the youngster of the McMahon's. When I am on the road wrestling, you will be stay with her and your grandparents. He said

**Stephan: **Cool. Does my auntie Vicky know about me dad? He asked

**John: **Um, no she does not know about you yet. He replied

**Stephan: **ok. Um, does my mother know that you were looking for me? He asked

**John: **Yes, she knows that I was looking for you.

**Stephan: **I cannot wait to meet my real family dad. He said

**John: **I can tell. He said

**Stephan: **Dad is all right if I gave my things away. He asked

**John: **If you want too yes. I will buy you all new clothes and other stuff. He replied

**Stephan: **Thank you I do not want any remind of where I was lived. He said

**John: **You are welcome. We will donate everything to charity ok. He said

**Stephan: **Ok, dad. He said

Coming up next Stephan met his grandfather Vince and auntie Vicky.


	29. they travel to Connecticut

_A teenager McMahon _

Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. 

Chapter 29- arriving home

The Benson private jet land at the private hanger, and all of Stephan was unload from the jet, and place in John car, John once again thanks Olivia for finding his first-born child Stephan.

**John: **Do you know how my bill will be with Drew Michaels? He ask

**Olivia: **Um- no, but I will get a copy and mail it to you. And then you can pay the bill, ok. She replied

**John: **Ok, thanks again. He said

**Olivia: **You are more than welcome Mr. Cena. She said, as they shook hands.

**Stephan: **Bye Ms. Benson. He said

**Olivia: **Bye Stephan Cena. She said, as he and John got in the car, and John start the car and then drove off.

**Stephan: **Ok dad. Where are we going now? He asked

**John: **Well first thing we are going to do is; find a charity so that you can donate your things, and then I am taking you shopping. He replied

**Stephan: **Can I get a haircut too. He said

**John: **Yep. He said

A little over an hour later John pulled to the Salvation Army on Fairfield Ave, in Stamford, Connecticut. They got out of the car and took all of the bags out of the car, and bought them inside the Salvation Army where Stephan donates his clothes. The Salvation Army thanks Stephan for the donate and he smile.

John and Stephan walks out of the Salvation Army, got back in his car, and drove off. Hour later John pulled up to clothes store where they got out of the car again and walk inside the clothes store. And they began shopping for all new clothes and other things.

John grabs jeans, shirt, underwear's and socks. Stephan helps by picking out the colors he wants. Stephan picks out sneakers, and nice pair of dress shoes. Stephan got a new schoolbag. He pick put the kind of pjs he wants.

**John: **Okay let see here: we got you jeans, shirts, underwear's, socks. Sneakers, dress shoes. A schoolbag, pjs. Anything else Stephan. He said

**Stephan: **I do not think I need anything else dad... He said

**John: **No worries if I have to buy you more things I will. He said, as they walks up to the counter to pay for everything.

After paying for everything John and Stephan walk out of the store and load the bags in the trunk of the car. And, then they got in the car, and buckle their seatbelt. John starts the car and pulled away from the store.

The next stop was a suit place, where John bought Stephan a couple of suits and ties. After buying the suits. They next to last stop was the barbershop. They got out of the car again, and walk inside the barbershop where the barber ask.

Barber: Hi, there. How I can, help you. He asked

**John: **My son here would like a haircut. He replied

Barber: Sure thing and what would you young man. He said

**Stephan: **Umm…. Nice and short. He said, as he sat down in the barber chair.

Barber: All right. He said, as the barber began gave Stephan a haircut.

And five minute later the barber was done, and Stephan kind look like John.

**Stephan: **Well dad what do you think? He asked

**John: **A lot better son. He replied

Barber: That wills eight dollars. He said, as John hand a ten dollars bills. And the barber gave him back two dollars.

**John: **And this is for you sir. He said, as he hand the barber another ten dollars as a tip.

Barber: Thank you sir. He said,

**John: **You are welcome. He said

**Stephan: **Thank you. He said

Barber: You are welcome young man. He said, as John and Stephan walk out of the barbershop and got back in the car and John drove off.

**John: **It times you to meet your grandfather and auntie. He said, as he drove toward the McMahon mansion and Stephan smile.

He could not wait to meet his grandfather Vince McMahon and his auntie Vicky.

**Stephan: **I think that Auntie Vicky is going to be shock to find out that she had a nephew the same age as her do not you agree dad. He asked

**John: **Yeah I do agree on that. He said

Twenty minutes later John pulls into the driveway, drove up the driveway, and then parks his car, and they got out the car and walk toward the house. They walk up the stairs over to the door where John pushes the doorbell and a few minutes later the door opened and revealing Vicky.

**Vicky: **Hi there John. Please come on in. She said, as she steps aside and let John and Stephan walks inside the house, and she close the door behind them.

**John: **Hi Vicky. Is your dad home? He asked

**Vicky: **Dad should be here in an about fifteen minutes. She replied, as she walks into the livingroom and John and Stephan followed her into the livingroom.

**John: **So how are you doing Vicky? He ask

**Vicky: **Me, I am good. She replied, as they sat down on the couch.

**John: **And school how is that going? He ask

**Vicky: **School is good too. Umm…. Who is this? She ask

**John: **This is my son Stephan. He replied, and just then Vince come through the door.

**Vince: **Vicky princess I am home. He called out

**Vicky: **I am in the livingroom daddy with John Cena. She called out, as Vince walks into the livingroom and saw John and his grandson.

**Vince: **Hi, there. He said, as he kisses Vicky the head.

**John: **Hi, Vince. He said, as Vince sat down next to Vicky.

**Stephan: **Hi, there grandpa. He said, as Vicky had a shock look on her face when Stephan calls her daddy grandpa.

**Vicky: **Hey, why are you calling you grandpa. She said

**Vince: **Well Vicky, Stephan is my grandson. He said

**Vicky: **Huh? I am confused here. She said

**Vince: **It is a long story princess, and I will tell you later. He said, as Stephan and John chuckles.

**John: **Um Vince, do you know a doctor here that I can take Stephan here for a checkup? He asked

**Vince: **Um- lets me see here. Let us me calls Kathy she might know. He said he grab his cellphone out of his pocket and dial Kathy number.

**Kathy: **Hi, dad.

**Vince: **Hither Kathy. Um sweetie I need to asks you who is little Nicholas doctor? He asked

**Kathy: **Um, little Nicholas is a doctor Robert Adams. I hope you are not seeing Vicky there. She replied

**Vince: **No I am not seeing your baby sister there. She has a own doctor. It is for your nephew Stephan.

**Kathy: **My nephew Stephan. She said, shocked

**Vince: **Yes I will tell you tomorrow. What is the Dr. Adams number and address? He asked

**Kathy: **Hold on let me get it for you. She replied, as she read the phone number and address and Vince wrote it down.

**Vince: **Thank you sweetie, bye. He said

**Kathy: **Bye dad. She said, as they hang up the phone.

**Vince: **Okay here you go John, Dr. Robert Adams phone number and address. He said, as he hand it to John.

**John: **Thanks Vince.

**Vince: **You are welcome. John let go into my home office and talks for a few minutes. He said

**John: **Sure thing Vince. He said, as they stood up and walks out of the livingroom.


	30. Stephanie & Katherina talks

_A teenager McMahon _

Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it. 

Chapter 30-Stephanie and Katherina

Stephanie was in her office, when in walks Katherina she closes the door behind her. Stephanie heard the door closed and she looked up and saw her sister Katherina.

**Katherina: **Hi, sis, she said, as she walks over to the couch and sat down next to her.

**Stephanie: **Hi, yourself sis what's up? She asked, as she places the papers on the table.

**Katherina: **I want to ask you something. She asked

**Stephanie: **Okay. She said

**Katherina: **Remember when you told me about your baby that you had 15 years ago.

**Stephanie: **Yes.

**Katherina: **Um—

**Stephanie: **Katherina I know that John hired private investigation to find ours child. Moreover, the private investigation find ours child and it's a boy. And John went to get him. She sad

**Katherina: **Oh, so you know.

**Stephanie: **Yes, I am waiting for a phone call why.

**Katherina: **Well your son Stephan is already here in Connecticut with his father John.

**Stephanie: **Really.

**Katherina: **Yes Stephan was at mom and dad last night.

**Stephanie: **Yea.

**Katherina: **Yep. Dad call and ask me little Nicholas doctor so that John can take Stephan to the doctor for a checkup. She said

**Stephanie: **That good. I can't wait to meet my son Stephan. She said

**Katherina: **I can see that. She said

**Stephanie: **I been wondering what he looked like does he look like his father or me.

**Katherina: **Well Stephan is probably a perfect blend of you and his father. Who is a handsome guy? She said

**Stephanie: **I guess your right Kathy. John is a handsome.

**Katherina: **Steph you know that you can talk to me, so c'mon what is bothering you sis. She said

**Stephanie: **I hope that my son Stephan will want a relationship with me after finding out why I gave him up for adoption. She said

**Katherina: **Steph I am sure he will want a relationship with you just give him some time. He is adjusting to his new surroundings. We don't know what kind of situation he was living in.

**Stephanie: **I hope your right Kathy. I really want a relationship with him. He is my first-born.

**Katherina: **I know Steph. How is the divorce going? She asked

**Stephanie: **Well, I haven't heard from Alexis so the divorce papers must be being proceeded right now by a Judge. I really hope that Paul doesn't challenge the divorce. Because I know him, he will drag it out for as long as he can. I don't want that Kathy I want to be with the man I am in love with and that is John. She responded

**Katherina: **I know Steph. But you need to remember who you are married too right now. Paul is an arrogant self-righteous jerk, who will drag it out to keep you from being happy. She said

**Stephanie: **I know Kathy. I cannot even see John right now and that is killing me. She said

**Katherina: **I know that this is hard for you right now.

**Stephanie: **Hard doesn't even describe it Kathy. I am going stir crazy that I can't see him.

**Katherina: **But everything will be worth it Steph, because once your divorce is finalizing, you can be with John and finally be happy for the rest of your life with him and Stephan and the girls. She said as Stephanie smile.

**Stephanie: **Thanks sis. She said, as she stood up and all of sudden she felt lightheaded and Katherina caught off her.

**Katherina: **Whoa Steph, here sit down Steph. (As she help, Stephanie sits back down on the couch.) What wrong?

**Stephanie: **I felt lightheaded just now. She said

**Katherina: **I have you eaten at all today. She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, I had some breakfast and then some lunch. However, I actually picks at my foods. She sad

**Katherina: **Stephanie that is not good, you need to eat. She said

**Stephanie: **I know Kathy but with everything that has been going on in my life, how I can eat I mean I am getting divorce I can see the man I am in love with. He just finds ours child, after fifteen years. Then there everything that happen with ours baby sister Vicky. She said

**Katherina: **I know Steph, but you still need to eat no what matter is going on in your life Stephanie, it is not very health to pick at your food. She said

**Stephanie: **Maybe I am getting a cold Kathy. She said

**Katherina: **Maybe or it is just that you have not been eaten right as of late. I want you to of home and eat some dinner Stephanie, but no. or I call s mom and tells her that you are not eat properly. She said

**Stephanie: **Kathy I am not a child, I am a grown woman who happen to be a mother. Moreover, what is mom going to exactly come over and force-feed me?

**Katherina: **Maybe if you're not careful Steph she will. She said

**Stephanie: **I highly doubt it Kathy. Mom is pretty busy running for the US Senate right now. She said

**Katherina: **Steph never underestimate ours mother ability. She said

**Stephanie: **Mom is a multitasked she probably could. However, I will do what you are saying as long as you don't call mom. she said

**Katherina: **Okay I, Katherina Evelyn Valentine McMahon Cassadine promise not to call mom and tell her. she said

**Stephanie: **Good I love you Kathy. She said

**Katherina: **Love you too, Steph. Go home and eat. She said

**Stephanie: **I will. She said, as Katherina stood up and walked out of the office leaving Stephanie alone.

Stephanie stood up slowly walks over to her desk and sat down in the chair, and grabs her purse that was under the desk. She opens her purse and grabs her daily planner and pullout it of her purse. And then, she begun counts the days.

**Stephanie: **All right, ok, 28… 29, 30, 31, 37, 38, 39… okay that can't be right. You miscount Steph. Do it again and slowly…. Ok, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36…40… Oh, god. Oh, god. I am pregnant… She said softly, and she slowly began to smile because she was pregnant with John baby again.


	31. Stephanie take a pregnant test

_A teenager McMahon _

Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 31- Stephanie takes a pregnant test.

Stephanie stops off at the drugs store and she brought a home pregnant test kit. Moreover, quickly pay for the test and left the store, and she head home where she would quickly take the test. Stephanie head home and some dinner and spent time with the girls, before gave them their bathes and putting them to bed.

After putting the girls to bed, she went to her bedroom closes the door behind her. She enters the bathroom and stares at the pregnant test. Stephanie took the pregnant test, and then she gran the instruction and read them.

**Stephanie: **If two blue lines appear in the window- (as she look at the pregnant test; two blue lines are visible. She drops the instructions when she sees the results.) You are pregnant. She said softly, as she smiles again she was definitely pregnant with John baby again.

Stephanie could not wait to see John and tell him the good news that they were having another baby. She grabs her secret cellphone for him and check to see if there was a message from him about their first-born Stephan. She turns on the cellphone and sure enough, there was message from him. She listens to the message.

_John: Baby, it is me I am calling you to tell that I have our son Stephan Anthony Cena. Gave me a call love you baby. He said, softly._

Stephanie smile after listening his voice, she is missing him terrible she want to sees him and hold him and tell him the good news about the newest edition to their family. She sighs softly, and she hit the buttons and the phone re-dials his number and a few minute later, he picks up.

**John: **Hi, baby.

**Stephanie: **Hi, yourself baby. Well, how is ours son Stephan doing? She asked

**John: **Stephan is good.

**Stephanie: **Um- I want to meet him John. She asked

**John: **Sure, he will be at your parents this weekend seeing that I have to be on the road. She replied

**Stephanie: **Okay. Who does he look like? She asked

**John: **Stephan is a perfect blend of you and me baby. He replied

**Stephanie: **Really, baby. She said

**John: **Oh yeah. Tomorrow I am take him for a checkup, and then I am take to the high school where Vicky goes and register him for high school. She said

**Stephanie: **Good. Um- I missed you so much. She said raspy.

**John: **I missed you too so much. I really hate this baby. I want to see you so bad. He said

**Stephanie: **I know I want that too baby. She said

**John: **Have you heard anything from your lawyer yet? He asked

**Stephanie: **No, nothing yet. I am going stir-crazy waiting for word that I am divorce from him. She replied

**John: **You are going stir crazy. I am going insane. He said

**Stephanie: **Soon baby. We have to pray that he does not challenge the divorce, because if he does he will drag it out for as long as he can. That is something that I do not want baby. She said

**John: **I know baby. I am going to pray very hard that he does not challenge the divorce. I want you with me. He said

**Stephanie: **I want that too. I hate sleeping alone right now, I want you next me for the rest of my life. She said, as John smiles.

**John: **I want that too, I want to hold all night long and making love to you every night. He said huskily, as Stephanie groan.

**Stephanie: **Is that promise to making love to me every night? She asked raspy

**John: **Yes.

**Stephanie: **Mmm, I cannot wait for that. I love you John. She said softly

**John: **I love you, too, Stephanie, so much.

**Stephanie: **Give ours son Stephan a kiss for me. She said

**John: **I will. Sweet dreams baby, He said

**Stephanie: **sweet dreams baby. Bye. She said

**John: **Bye my love. He said, as they hang up their cell phone.

Stephanie stood there leaned against the counter. She knew that she should have told him, but she want to be should for telling him that she was pregnant with their second child.

**Stephanie: **First thing in the morning, I am going to see Kallie Cassadine. She said softly


	32. Stephanie goes see Doctor

_A teenager McMahon _

Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 32-Stephanie goes see Kallie Cassadine

The next morning Stephanie drops the girls off school went to see Kallie Cassadine an ob-gyn. Stephanie knew she could trust Kallie, and that she would not validate the doctor/patient privilege. Stephanie was in examining room wait for Kallie to come to the room. A few minute later the door open ad in walks Dr. Kallie Cassadine.

**Kallie: **Hi, Stephanie. She said

**Stephanie: **Hi, Kallie. She said

**Kallie: **You told me over the phone that you are pregnant. She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes.

**Kallie: **How are you feeling? She asked

**Stephanie: **Okay.

**Kallie: **Are you experiencing any discomfort? She asked

**Stephanie: **No.

**Kallie: **Any sign of Figure? Nausea? Heartburn? Indigestion? Tenderness in the breast? She asked

**Stephanie: **Nausea and dizziness. She replied

**Kallie: **That is perfectly normal.

**Stephanie: **Um you are the first person that I am talk to about my pregnancy. She said

**Kallie: **However, can I assume that this pregnancy was planned? She asked

**Stephanie: **No. She replied

**Kallie: **And your husband Paul is the father right? She asked

**Stephanie: **No, he isn't the father of my baby. Uh, I am current having affair with an ex-boyfriend who I love very deeply and he is the baby father. She replied

**Kallie: **So you have not had sex with your husband. She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes. She replied

**Kallie: **All right. Does your lover know that you are pregnant? She asked

**Stephanie: **No, uh, I can't see him at the moment because I am getting a divorce and your sister Alexis think it is a good idea for me not to have any contact with him, while I am going through my divorce. She replied

**Kallie: **Yep that sounds like my sister Alexis. Now you are in good health, and the pregnancy appears to be normal. She said

**Stephanie: **Appears.

**Kallie: **Yes. As you get older and get pregnant, there are some complications in your age group.

**Stephanie: **What kinds of complication? She asked

**Kallie: **Stress is common facts, which mean you need to avoid stress and you will have a very healthy pregnancy. She replied

**Stephanie: **That might be difficult knowing that I am going through a divorce right now. She said

**Kallie: **I know Steph, but you must try to avoid stressful situation. I want you to work less too.

**Stephanie: **That won't go over well with my dad.

**Kallie: **I think you are underestimating your dad especially if you tell him that, you are pregnant be honesty with him. She said

**Stephanie: **I will try.

**Kallie: **If you want a doctor note for your dad, I will give you. She said, smiling

**Stephanie: **That might work. She said smiling.

**Kallie: **I will write you one. She said

**Stephanie: **Thank you Dr. Cassadine. She said

**Kallie: **You're welcome. (as she wrote Stephanie a doctor note for her father to read.) here you go Stephanie. She said, as she hand Stephanie the note.

**Stephanie: **Thank you. She said

**Kallie: **You're welcome.

**Stephanie: **Uh, Kallie how far along I am in my pregnancy. She asked

**Kallie: **Your two months into your pregnancy.

**Stephanie: **Two months that mean the baby will be due in October right. She ask

**Kallie: **Yes. I want you to take some vitamin. Moreover, no caffeine's Stephanie no coffee either. She said

**Stephanie: **No coffee.

**Kallie: **Yes, you're done it before Stephanie. Now I want see you again in June. She said

**Stephanie: **June it is, Dr. Cassadine. She said

**Kallie: **And, good luck in telling your dad. moreover, more luck in getting your divorce Stephanie. She said

**Stephanie: **Thank you Kallie. She said

**Kallie: **You're welcome and I will see you again in June. She said

**Stephanie: **Yes, you will. Bye. She said

**Kallie: **Bye Stephanie. She said, as Stephanie walked out he office, and then out of the building and toward her car.

Stephanie unlocked the door, opens the door, slides in behind the wheel, and pulled the door close and then she buckles her seatbelt, place the key in the ignition, and start the car. And then she pulled out of the parking space and drove toward the WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut.

Later on Stephanie whipped her car into her parking space, and she turn the engine the off and unbuckles her seatbelt and open the door, and grab her purse and briefcase that were on the passenger seat. She then step out of the car and close the door and locked the door and set the alarm, and then she walks toward the headquarters.

Stephanie pull the door opened and walks into the headquarters and she smile at the security guard, who smile back at her, as she walks by him toward the elevator. She press button and the elevator doors slide open and she step onto the elevator and press the button for the top floor. The doors slide close and the elevator went up. when the elevator reach it destination the doors open slide again, and standing there was Katherina.

**Katherina: **Hey there. She said

**Stephanie: **Hi Kathy. She said, as she steps off the elevator.

**Katherina: **Where have you been this morning? She asked

**Stephanie: **Uh, I was taking of something. Uh, is dad in his office I need to speak with him? she replied

**Katherina: **Yes, he is in his office. Hey, everything okay with you? she asked

**Stephanie: **Everything good. I will see you later. She said, as she walks down the hallway toward her dad office.

Stephanie arrives at Vince office, and she looked inside and saw him sitting at his desk working. She knocks on the door and Vince looked up and saw his second daughter standing there.

**Vince: **Hi, there Stephanie comes on in. He said, as Stephanie walks into the office and closes the door behind her.

**Stephanie: **Hi. Um, I need to speak with you. She said, as she walks over the desk.

**Vince: **Sure sweetheart, you know I always make time for my girls. (smiling, as she sat down on the chair.) Um, everything okay with you?

**Stephanie: **Everything is good dad. In fact, I have wonderful news for you. she replied

**Vince: **Wonderful news.

**Stephanie: **Yes. Uh, I – I am pregnant.

**Vince: **Oh, Steph congrats. Can I assume that John is the father and not Paul? He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, John is the father of my baby. She said, as her face change other because she couldn't see John ad tell him.

**Vince: **Steph honey what is it. he asked

**Stephanie: **I hated that I can't see him. I want tell him the wonderful news in person and not over the phone. I was to see his reaction to the news. She said

**Vince: **I know sweetheart. Uh, how far along are you in your pregnancy? He asked

**Stephanie: **I am two months into my pregnancy.

**Vince: **Two months, the baby is due in October. He said

**Stephanie: **Yes dad. Uh, Dr. Cassadine made it very clear to me to avoid stress situations. And she wants me to –

**Vince: **To what Steph?

**Stephanie: **Work less.

**Vince: **Okay. Instead of working 14 hours days, I want you to go home at five o'clock. He said

**Stephanie: **Wow, here I thought you would be unhappy about me working less. She said

**Vince: **Hey, you and grandbaby are more important. Beside when your mom was pregnant with Vicky and she was put on bed rest the company ran fine without her. And we will be fine again. If you want, you can work from home. He said

**Stephanie: **Thanks dad. Uh, I did speak with John last night about Stephan. And he says that Stephan will be at your house this weekend.

**Vince: **Stephanie you don't need to ask to come over. He said

**Stephanie: **I know dad. Um, I'll come by say around 1 o'clock after I put the girls down for they nap. She said

**Vince: **That fine sweetheart. he said


	33. John sign up Stephan for high school

_A teenager McMahon _

Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 33- John sign up Stephan

John took Stephan to the doctor for a much need checkup and he was perfectly health, but he was just a little under his weight for his age. After the checkup, John took Stephan out to lunch before take to the high school to sign him up for school. After having lunch John and Stephan head for Greenwich high school.

John and Stephan were in the main office, when Vicky walks into office, and Stephan saw his auntie and smile. Vicky saw him smile and she smiles back at him. One of the secretaries was help John sign Stephan up for school.

Secretary: Here you go Vicky. She said, as she hand Vicky some papers for her teacher Ms. Jenkins.

**Vicky: **Thank you. She said, as she out of the office, but got call back.

Secretary: Vicky. She called out, and Vicky walks back into the office

**Vicky: **Yes?

Secretary: Can you give Ms. Jenkins a note from me please. She said

**Vicky: **Sure. She said polite

Secretary: Thank you. She said

**Vicky: **You are welcome. She said, as she waited a few minutes and then the secretary hand her a note.

Secretary: Tell Ms. Jenkins that she can give me answer after class, ok. She said

**Vicky: **Okay. She said, as she walks out of the office again head back to her math class.

The headmistress of Greenwich, high school Mrs. Jane Jones walks into the office.

Secretary: Mrs. Jones this is one of ours new student Stephan Cena. She said

Mrs. Jones: Hello, there Stephan Cena it is nice to meet you. She said

**Stephan: **Hi, Mrs. Jones, it is nice to meet you, too. He said

**John: **Hi Mrs. Jones, I am John Cena it is nice to you meet. He said, as he extends his hand, and she accepts his hand and they shook hand.

Mrs. Jones: Hello, Mr. Cena it is nice to you meet too. Please follow me. She said, as John and Stephan followed her out of the main office and into her office.

They sat down in the chairs as Mrs. Jones walk around her desk and sat down in her chair.

Mrs. Jones: Do you know any student here at Greenwich high Stephan? She asked

**Stephan: **Um- yes. I know Vicky McMahon. Uh- she is my aunt. His response

Mrs. Jones: Vicky McMahon is your aunt. She said was kind of stun

**Stephan: **Yes. He said

Mrs. Jones: Okay. Well I read your file and I see that you cut lots of your class. Is there a specific reason for cutting your classes Stephan? She asked

**Stephan: **Yes, uh, -um, I was being bully and when I went to a teacher, to Guidance Counselors, the assistant Principal or even the Principal they wouldn't even help me. Therefore, I would just cut school. I know it was wrong but no one want to help me not even the peoples who adopt me. He replied, as Mrs. Jones heart broke for Stephan hearing that no teachers or anyone else want to help this young man.

Mrs. Jones: Well first let me tell you something Stephan those peoples who didn't want to help you, they were totally wrong it is ours jobs as the Principal, Assistant Principal and even the Guidance Counselors to listen to a student who is telling us that another student is bothering them. Here at Greenwich high school, there is no bullying allow. When a student bully another student the adults step in, and we take action. Therefore, you do not need to worry ok. She said

**Stephan: **Okay. He said

Mrs. Jones: Good. Now, seeing that the school year is almost over, you might have to repeat the ninth-grade do to your cutting of school. She said

**Stephan: **I guess that much. I hope you are not mad dad. He said

**John: **I am not mad Stephan nothing that you went through was your fault. Ok.

**Stephan: **Ok dad. He said

Mrs. Jones: I am going to ask the Guidance Counselors to give you the same exact schedule as your aunt Vicky, that way you can have someone to show you around the school. She said smiling

**Stephan: **Auntie is sure going to loved that. He said smiling

Mrs. Jones: Yep. Do you have any questions Mr. Cena? She asked

**John: **Um no. When I am on the road with WWE Stephan here will be stay with Vicky and her parents. So if he should get into any kind of trouble please notify his grandparents. He replied

Mrs. Jones: I will Mr. Cena. Now let go see the Guidance Counselor, so that she can give your schedule. She said, as they stood up and walked out of the headmistress office, and down the hallway to the Guidance Counselor office.

Mrs. Jones knock the door and few minute later she hear come in, she turn the doorknob, open the door, and walk inside the office with Stephan Cena and his father John Cena.

Ms. Bailey: Good afternoon Mrs. Jones. She said

Mrs. Jones: Good afternoon Ms. Bailey. This is ours newest student Stephan Cena. I would like you to give him the same exact schedule as Vicky McMahon is he relative to her. She replied

Ms. Bailey: All right. I will call her down here.

Mrs. Jones: Good. She said, as she walks out of the office, as Stephan and John sat down in the chairs.

Ms. Bailey pick up the phone dial and number and a few minutes alter the phone rang, in Ms. Jenkins math class. Moreover, she walks over to the phone, pick up, and said.

Ms. Jenkins: Ms. Jenkins math class. She said

Ms. Bailey: Hi, Clara it is Lauren.

Ms. Jenkins: Hi, Lauren. What's up. She said

Ms. Bailey: Can you please send me Victoria McMahon please. She said

Ms. Jenkins: Well do. She is on her way. Bye. She said

Ms. Bailey: Thanks bye. She said, as she hangs up the phone.

Ms. Jenkins: Victoria goes to your guidance counselor Ms. Bailey she wants to see you. She said

**Vicky: **Okay Ms. Jenkins. Um what about my history class that next? She asked

Ms. Jenkins: You don't need to worry about history class Mrs. Jennings isn't here today. However, I will make sure that you don't get mark absent ok. She replied

**Vicky: **Okay Ms. Jenkins. She said, as she pack up her books and put them in her schoolbag then stood up and walk out of her class and head down stairs.

A few minutes later she arrive at the Lauren Bailey office and then she turn the doorknob and opened the door inside the office and saw Stephan and John there.

Ms. Bailey: Hi, Victoria comes on in. she said

**Vicky: **Hi, Ms. Bailey. She said as she sat down the chair next to Stephan.

Ms. Bailey: Victoria Stephan here is relative to you.

**Vicky: **Yes, he is my nephew. She said

Ms. Bailey: Mrs. Jones wants me to give him the same exact schedule that you have, ok. She said

**Vicky: **Okay. She said

Ms. Bailey: Good, please gave me in your schedule. She said, as Vicky took out her schedule and hand it to Ms. Bailey, who begun to write out the same exact schedule for Stephan Cena.

Five minutes later Ms. Bailey finishes write out Stephan new Schedule and she hand to Vicky.

Ms. Bailey: Vicky takes Stephan here to the office and asks Mr. Sanders to print out this schedule. She said

**Vicky: **Okay, Ms. Bailey. She said, as she stood up, Stephan stood up too, and they walk out of the office together and down the hallway to the office.

Security guard: Hey there Vicky. She said

**Vicky: **Hi. So how did the doctor appoint goes? She asked

**Stephan: **Okay. I am in prefect health, but I am just a little underweight for my age. He replied

**Vicky: **oh. That mean you need to eat much.

**Stephan: **That what Doctor say. He replied, as they walk into the office.

Mr. Sanders: Hey, there Victoria is there something you need. He asked

**Vicky: **Yes, Mr. Sanders. Ms. Bailey wants you to print out this schedule for Stephan Cena here. She said, as she hand him the new schedule.

Mr. Sanders: Sure. He said, as he begun to print out the new schedule for Stephan.

Ten minutes later Mr. Sanders was done.

Mr. Sanders: Her you goes there Stephan Cena. He said, as he hand Stephan his new schedule.

**Stephan: **Thank you Mr. Sanders. He said

Mr. Sanders: You're welcome. He said, as Stephan and Vicky walk out of the office and for head the school store, they walks inside the store.

Girl: Hi, Vicky.

**Vicky: **Hi.

Girl: What can I get you? She asked

**Vicky: **I need a gym clothes, what size are you Stephan. She asked

**Stephan: **Um- large. He said

**Vicky: **I can large hoodie sweatshirt, t-shirt, short and sweat pant, please. And a locked too. She said, as the girl got the gym clothes and the locked, she places them in a bag.

Girl: That will there 35.00 dollars Vicky. She said, as Vicky pulled out the 35.00 dollars.

**Vicky: **Here your go. She said, as she hand the money.

Girl: Thank you Vicky. She said

**Vicky: **Thanks. Comes on Stephan. She said as they walk out of the store.

**Stephan: **Thank you Auntie for the gym clothes. He said

**Vicky: **You're welcome. She said, as they walk back to the Ms. Bailey office, and went inside.

Ms. Bailey: I thought you got lost. She said smiling

**Vicky: **Um no I took Stephan to the store and got him gyms clothes. She said


	34. Vicky met her nephew Stephan

_A teenager McMahon _

Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 34- Vicky & Stephan

After Vicky was mark in for homeroom, and the the bell sound and school was over. Vicky walk out of the homeroom and walk out of the school John and Stephan were there waiting for her, they got in John car and he drove off. After school John drove Vicky and Stephan home when they arrive at the McMahon house, Vicky gave John the house number and her cellphone numbers in case he want to talk to Stephan.

John thanks her and then her and Stephan went inside the house and she locked the door, and then John drove off and head for the airport where he had to catch a flight. Once inside the house Vicky looked the mail and notice bills.

**Stephan: **Um auntie where can I put my bags? He asked

**Vicky: **Follow me. She respond, as she walks up the staircase Stephan followed her up the staircase. See those double doors down there.

**Stephan: **Yeah. That your room.

**Vicky: **I wish. That is my parent's room. She said

**Stephan: **Oh, okay. He said, as Vicky walk to the left, and Stephan followed her.

**Vicky: **This is my room, and this room here is your room. She said, as she walks inside the room and Stephan walk inside.

**Stephan: **Wow. He said, as he places his bags on the bed.

**Vicky: **You have your own bathroom, a closet to hang up your pants and shirt, a dresser to put other clothes. She said

**Stephan: **Cool this bedroom is big then my old room. He said, as he opened his bags, took his stuff, and began to them put away.

**Vicky: **I am going to into my room to change I will be right back. She said

**Stephan: **Okay auntie. He said, as Vicky out of the bedroom and to her bedroom that was across from Stephan.

Five minutes later Vicky walks out of her bedroom and back into Stephan room, and he was putting his things in the dresser.

**Vicky: **Almost finishing. She said, as Stephan looked up.

**Stephan: **Yep. He said

**Vicky: **Where the gym clothes Stephan. She said

**Stephan: **The bed why? He asked

**Vicky: **Always wash them before wearing them. She said, as she grabs the bag off the bed and walk out of the bedroom Stephan follow her out they the down staircase

**Stephan: **Auntie many bedrooms are there. He asked, as they walk down the hallway and into the laundry room.

**Vicky: **Um- you know I am not sure how bedrooms there. However, they are plenty those. She responds, as they walk into the laundry room

**Stephan: **Really. He said, as Vicky opened the washing machine door and took the gym clothes out of the bag.

**Vicky: **Yep. Occasionally your uncle Shane and Auntie Marissa come for a visit, they have three children's, and instead of driving all the back to Manhattan, they spend the night here. She said

**Stephan: **You know how to wash clothes? He asked

**Vicky: **Yep, my mom taught me, especially seeing that I will be going to college in a few years and I will be on my own during that time. Turn them inside out to wash them. She responds, as she and Stephan the gyms clothes inside out and then places that in the washing machine.

Vicky grabs the soap and pours half a cap of the soap into the washing and then she close the door and start the washing machine.

**Stephan: **Auntie you have anything to drink I am thirst. He said

**Vicky: **Yeah. She said, as she walk out of the laundry room toward the kitchen and over to the refrigerator where she opened the door and looks inside. Let see here we have ice tea, and water.

**Stephan: **Water please. He said, as Vicky grab a bottle of water and hand to him. He opens the water took a sip.

Moreover, the phone rang Vicky walks to the phone, looked at the call ID, and saw that it was Vince calls her. She picks up the phone said.

**Vicky: **Hi, daddy. She said

**Vince: **Hi, there princess you and Stephan okay. He said

**Vicky: **We good daddy. She said

**Vince: **Good I will be home in a while with some dinner okay. If you decide to go anyway call me, okay. He said

**Vicky: **Okay daddy we will see you soon. Bye. She said

**Vince: **Bye sweetheart. He said, as they hang up the phone.

**Stephan: **Grandpa. He said, as he sat down at the table.

**Vicky: **Yep. He calls me after school to make sure that I got home okay. My mom use to do the same thing. She said

**Stephan: **Where is grandma? He asked

**Vicky: **Your grandma is running for the US Senate here Connecticut so she is constantly campaign. However, she might be home early to tonight to meet you. She responds.

**Stephan: **Cool. Um auntie maybe you can help me with something? He asked

**Vicky: **Sure, what is it? She replied

**Stephan: **What is my mother like? He asked

**Vicky: **Your mom Stephanie is very sweet and cool. She has blue eyes and she about 5'9 inches. Stephan you have nothing to be afraid with her, I promise. She said

**Stephan: **I hope so. He said, as he looked down at the table and Vicky notice she walk over to the table and sat down.

**Vicky: **Why did you say that? She asked

**Stephan: **She might get mad when she finds out everything about me, auntie. He responds.

**Vicky: **Like what? She asked

**Stephan: **Uh, I was being bullying at the high school I would cut school because no adults there would help me. Even the peoples who adopt me never care to help either. The peoples who adopt me were mean to me; they never encourage me to do anything. He responds.

**Vicky: **Oh, Stephan I am so sorry. However, right now you do not ever have to worry about someone bullying you because you will always have me. She said, as Stephan smile slightly.

**Stephan: **Thank you auntie. Mrs. Jones told Ms. Bailey to give me the same exact schedule as you, so that I would have someone to show me around the school. He said

**Vicky: **That is a good thing. I am going to ask you one favor thought, please do not call me auntie at school. She said

**Stephan: **I can do that. He said

**Vicky: **Good. Hey do you like video game. She said

**Stephan: **I love video game.

**Vicky: **Cool come on. She said, as she stood up Stephan followed and they walks out of the kitchen.

Vicky open door and went inside Stephan followed her inside the room and he a flat screen TV and hook up to the TV was Xbox 360.

**Stephan: **Oh, cool. You have Xbox 360. He said, as they sat down in the two chairs that were there.

**Vicky: **Yep, I got for Christmas a few years ago. I have every WWE video games. I have football, baseball, and basketball videos games too. She said

**Stephan: **Cool auntie. Can we WWE '12. He said

**Vicky: **Sure, we can. She said, as she took the video game out of the case placing it in the Xbox 360. Soon they were playing WWE '12.

As they play, WWE '12 the time flew by and then just Vince come through the door with some dinner for him, Vicky and Stephan.

**Vince: **Vicky princess I am home. He called out,

**Vicky: **We are in my video games room daddy. She called out.

**Vince: **I subject that you turn off the Xbox 360 because I bought dinner. He said

**Vicky: **Yes daddy. She said, as she turns off the Xbox 360, she and Stephan walks out of the video games rom and head for the kitchen.

**Stephan: **Hi, grandpa. He said

**Vince: **Hi, there Stephan. Dinner is ready. He said, as he places the food on the kitchen table, they sat down at the table and began to eat. So how was school Vicky today?

**Vicky: **School good. She said

**Vince: **And your math test? He asked

**Vicky: **I think I ace it. She replied

**Vince: **good. How did the doctor go, Stephan? He said

**Stephan: **The Doctor told my dad that I was in perfectly health but I was underweight for my age. He replied

**Vince: **Good. Um tomorrow afternoon your mother will be here to meet you. He said

**Stephan: **Okay what time.

**Vince: **Maybe around 1 o'clock. He said

As they eat dinner who come walk into the kitchen Linda, and Vicky saw her mom first.

**Vicky: **Hi, mom. She said, as Vince turn his head and saw his wife there standing.

**Linda: **Hi, my pebbles. She said, as she walks over to Vicky and kissed on the head.

**Vince: **Linda my love I would not aspect you to later. He said, as Vicky knows he was in trouble with her.

**Linda: **I can see that Vincent. You could not cook dinner. She said

**Vince: **Well, not exactly. He said,

**Linda: **I am going to have to give Alice strictly instruction if I won the US Senate race. She said, as Vicky chuckles under her breath.

Stephan sat there quietly watch his grandma and he could tell where his auntie Vicky gets her eyes from.

**Vicky: **Mom.

**Linda: **Yes.

**Vicky: **This Stephan Cena your grandson. She said, as Linda looked at her grandson and she could not believe her eyes he was spitting image of his parents Stephanie and John. Vince meanwhile was grateful to his daughter she save him.

**Stephan: **Hello grandma. He said polite

**Linda: **Hello Stephan. It is nice finally meet to you. She said

**Stephan: **It nice to meet you too grandma. He said

**Vicky: **Mom you would like a plate the food is really delicious. She said

**Linda: **Okay. She said, as Vicky stood up and makes her mom a plate of food.


	35. Stephanie met her firstborn

_A teenager McMahon _

Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 35- Stephanie met her son Stephan

Stephanie head over to her parents' house after she puts the girls down for their napping. She was anxious to meet her firstborn. She pull into the driveway, drove up, and park her car and then she got out of her car and walks toward the house up the steps over to the door where she push the doorbell.

**Vicky: **Stay here. She said

**Stephan: **Okay, He said, as Vicky walk out of the family room and down the hallway to the front door.

**Vicky: **Who is it? She asked

**Stephanie: **Vicky, it me, your sister, Stephanie She said, as Vicky unlocked the door and turn the doorknob and open the door reveal Stephanie stand there.

**Vicky: **Hi, Steph, come on in. she said, as she opened the wide for Stephanie to enter the house. After Stephanie enter the house Vicky the close the door behind her and relocked the door.

**Stephanie: **Hi, is dad here? She asked, as she took off her jacket.

**Vicky: **No, he is with mom campaign. She replied

**Stephanie: **Oh, are you and Stephan okay here? She asked,

**Vicky: **Yes, Stephanie we are fine. She replied, as they walk down the hallway toward the family room.

Stephanie and Vicky walks into the family room, Stephan look up and he sees his biological mother Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie gasps when she saw her firstborn he was the perfect blend of her and John.

**Vicky: **Stephanie meets your firstborn Stephan Cena. She said, as Stephanie walk over to the couch and sat down next to him.

**Stephanie: **Hello, Stephan, She said softly, as she reached out and lovingly ran finger across his cheek.

**Stephan: **Hi. He said, smiling slight at his mother. Stephanie smile right back at him, he was handsome.

**Stephanie: **You look like your dad and I. She said softly, as he smiles again.

**Stephan: **Yeah?

**Stephanie: **Yep. You have blue eyes like us, but you have his smile. She said

**Vicky: **Even I can agree that one. You definitely have your dad smile Stephan. Which mean all the girls are going be chase after you once they find out that your dad is John Cena? She said as Stephanie gave her a look.

**Stephanie: **Hey, watch little sister of my mine. She said in firmly voice, almost threatened like.

**Vicky: **What Steph. It is true all the girls are going to chase him, because he is cute and handsome looking. She said, as she sat down the love seat.

**Stephanie: **Over my dead body. She said, as Stephan chuckles.

**Stephan: **Uh, mom you can relax I think auntie is teasing you. He said, smiling, as Vicky smile grow she was definitely teasing Stephanie, it pay back because Stephanie use to teasing her about all the boys that would chase after her.

**Stephanie: **Well she maybe teasing me, I don't like it. She sad

**Vicky: **Like it or not Steph, it is so true. I am going to enjoy watch you going stir crazy when all the girls comes around looking for him, and then just wait the girls will be next. She said

**Stephanie: **And when that happens I can hope you are too occupy with your life when my girls are teenager. She said

**Vicky: **Oh, trust me sis, I will make time to see that. She said

**Stephan: **I have sisters. He asks

**Stephanie: **Yes, you do three little sisters, who are all thankful under the age ten, and are nowhere near being teenagers yet. She said

**Stephan: **What are they name's mom? He asked

**Stephanie: **You have a sister name Aurora Rose who is 5 years old. Then there is Murphy Claire who is three years old, and then you have a baby sister name Vaughn Evelyn who is 1 years old. She replied

**Stephan: **Wow, I am big brother that is very cool. He said smiling.

**Stephanie: **Yes it is. Your big brother just like me with your auntie over there. She said, as she smirks at Vicky.

**Vicky: **Careful Steph I'll call my secret weapons. She said

**Stephanie: **Oh yeah and who might that be there baby sis. She said

**Vicky: **And who else would be my secret weapons huh. She said

**Stephanie: **Ha, you think I am worry about mom and dad thinking about again baby sis.

**Vicky: **Mom and dad are my back plan I am talking about John Cena. You know Stephan daddy. She said, as she watches her sister face change, as her face got a little red.

**Stephanie: **I have John Cena wrap around my finger there baby sis, you need a secret weapon. She said


	36. Steph tells John about her pregnancy

_A teenager McMahon _

Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 36 Stephanie tells John

Stephanie could take being away from her lover John, so she decide to go and see him, she want to tell in person about the baby she was now carrying, they second love child. But, she did however, know that he'd be ecstatic to know that he'd be a father in a matter of months.

After dropping the girls off at school Stephanie drove over to John apartment she park her car and got out the car, and walks into the building and took the elevator up to his apartment. When the elevator reaches, its destination the doors slide open and she step off the elevator and walks over to his apartment door.

She knocks on the door but got no answer, she reaches into her purse and pulled out the key she had the penthouse. She slips her key into the lock and turn the key unlocked the door she places her hand on the doorknob and turn the knob opened the door. She enters the penthouse and closes the door behind her.

**Stephanie: **John baby are you home. She called out, but still no answer.

She know she needs to wait for him. She sat down the couch, reach into her purse again, and pull out her cellphone and she dialed her sister Katherina cellphone number and the phone begun to ring and then she picks up and said:

**Katherina: **Good morning, sis.

**Stephanie: **Good morning Kathy. Um- Kathy I am going to be very later this morning. She said

**Katherina: **How late Stephanie there is a board meeting and you need to be at the meeting. She said

**Stephanie: **I'm really not sure, because right now I am, John's waiting for him.

**Katherina: **Is everything okay? She asked as a concerning sister.

**Stephanie: **Everything is good Kathy, um- you going to find out anything I am pregnant with ours second child and I want to tell him in person instead of over the phone. She replied,

**Katherina: **Congrats on your pregnancy.

**Stephanie: **Thanks Kathy.

**Katherina: **Uh, I will see how long I can hold off the meeting but please get to the office by lunchtime Steph, this meeting is very important and it have to do with Paul and his position. She said

**Stephanie: **Well Kathy I promise. Bye. She said

**Katherina: **Bye. She said, as they hang up the phone.

As Stephanie hang up with Katherina, she heard a key in the locked and the unlocked and then the door opened revealed her boyfriend John, who was surprised to see her there. He walks into the penthouse, close the door, and then locked the door again.

**John: **Hey… I was just thinking about you! He said, as she walks over to the couch and sat down next her.

**Stephanie: **What a coincidence because I was just thinking about you too, baby. She said, as she leaned over and claimed his lips with her.

They made out for a few minutes before pulled out of the kissed.

**John: **You say that you couldn't see me for a while.

**Stephanie: **Yes, that is true, but I need to see you,

**John: **Has he done something to you,

**Stephanie: **Relax baby, it is nothing like that. I need to see you because I have something to tell you. She claimed looking deep into his blue eyes,

**John: **Sure -what is it? He asked

**Stephanie: **Ti make a long story short: the other day I'd get dizzy so I decided to take a pregnancy test, and it came out…Positive.. I'm pregnant with our second child! She exclaimed with teary eyes.

**John: **You're pregnant? He asked, amazed by the happy news.

**Stephanie: **Yeah with your baby! She exclaimed happily

**John: **Ours baby… He replied in awe, as he place his hand on Stephanie' stomach to feel the home of their baby would have for the next nine months.

**Stephanie:**…Our baby… she replied putting her hand onto of his enjoying the completion, she was seeing on John's face.

**John: **Stephan's baby brother or sister is on the way…

**Stephanie: **It sure is.. Are you happy? She asked

**John: **I'm ecstatic- can't you tell baby. He replied showing of his dimples, as he leaned in and kissed Stephanie on the lips.

The kissed quickly turned passionate as John helped Stephanie lie down on the couch comfortably, as their mouth began doing a dance of tier own. They got lost in each other very quickly.

Meanwhile at Titan towers Vince walks into the Katherina office.

**Vince: **Kathy where is Stephanie? He asked

**Katherina: **Steph is at John wait for him. Before you say anything, I told her to be here by noon for the meeting. She said

**Vince: **All right, I guess she is there to tell him about the baby. He said

**Katherina: **Yes, she is dad. Be patience with her, she didn't want to tell him over the phone and I can understand especially after what happened 15 years ago. She said

**Vince: **Me, too… he said

Meanwhile back at the penthouse, after making heavenly love, Stephanie was lying on top of John with her head placed on his war chest, as John played with her hair, enjoying just begin with one another.

**John: **I love you baby. He said

**Stephanie: **And, I love you, too, baby. She said


	37. The meeting

_A teenager McMahon _

Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 37- the meeting

Stephanie did not want to leave John arms but she did not have much of a chose knowing that there is a board meeting at Titan Towers that she must attending. Before leave John arms, she gave him a long passionate kissed bye. Then leave the penthouse and head for Titan Towers and the all-important meeting that involved her soon to be ex-husband Paul Levesque.

After arriving at Titan Towers she found out that the meeting was reschedule for after lunch she figure it was going to be a long meeting so the decision was made to have lunch and then have the meeting. After having, lunch Stephanie into the boardroom with Katherina. Once everyone was in the boardroom the doors close and then everyone took their seat the meeting began.

**Vince: **All right, this meeting will began and ours main topic of discussing is my son in law Paul Levesque in addition, his decision-making. He said

**Man: **Okay Vince, anything else? H asked

**Vince: **Yes, I recently sign over the CEO position that my wife Linda once holds to my daughter Katherina for the foreseeable future from here on out everything goes through Katherina. Therefore, Katherina the floor is now yours. He said

**Katheirna: **Thank you Vince. Now, first let us begin with my brother in-law what he has done during his time as COO. I think he has done not too well of job as COO and he decision making is very poorer if I must say. Some of his choices were horrendous. I mean paying Brock Lesnar millions of dollars to be a part time wrestler is an outrageous when guys Like Randy Orton, John Cena and other are constantly on the road that it unfair to them. Moreover, he wants the champions to have long titles reign. Bad idea. In addition, then I hear that he does not like the woman wrestling that is bad for business especially see that the Divas are well like by the fans. Bad ideas all around, what make the WWE so different are that the titles are changes hands it fun and it keep the fans interest. Vince. She said

**Vince: **Thank you Kathy. I all long with Katherina and my wife Linda who is still a shareholder, has decided to remove from him the position of COO and reassign him.

**Woman: **Uh- to where Vince. She said

**Vince: **We were thinking he can run RAW and Smackdown but he is not in charge of change the scripts, being executives or a boss, and having controls. Now I will speak with my son in law Nicholas about being the Executive and travel with the company to keep an eye on things.

**Man: **Vince Nicholas is a doctor and a consultant for the WWE, not an executive.

**Katherina: **Hey, that is my husband you are talking about. In addition, for your information he took business class in college. She said as Vince smile.

**Stephanie: **Yeah, at least he has a college education.

**Katherina: **And if you have a problem with him, fine I will travel with the company if that will make you feel better seeing that I am the CEO and I have experience. She said firmly she was pissed off that the board member says that her husband is not an executive.

**Vince: **Frist you are out of line there Brain this is still my company and if I chose to have my other son in law travel with the company to keep an eyes on things that is still my decision not yours. Moreover, yes Nicholas is a doctor but he also have business experiences seeing that his family owners a lots of businesses here in Connecticut, I trust him. I know that he does not have agenda got it. He said firmly

**Brian: **Yes, Vince I go it. He said

**Vince: **Good. This meeting is over. He said, as everyone stood up and walks out of the boardroom.

Once everyone was gone, it leaves Kathy, Vince and Stephanie in the boardroom.

**Katherina: **How did it go Steph with John and telling him? She asked

**Stephanie: **Good he is ecstatic about the baby. She replied smiling.

**Vince: **That is good Steph.

**Stephanie: **Yep, my main concern is the girls and Stephan. In addition, I cannot forget that my soon to be ex-husband.

**Vince: **Steph one thing at time especially in your condition. Remember you need to avoid stress.

**Stephanie: **I know dad, but that is not going to be very easy.

**Vince: **True. Get the divorce first, and then you can concentrate on everything else. He said

**Stephanie: **I am try dad, but waiting to hear word of my divorce is meaning drive me crazy. She said

**Katherina: **Steph everything will be okay once you receive that magical word from Alexis.

**Stephanie: **I know.

**Vince: **Are you worry on how Stephan with react to the news that you and John are having another baby. He said

**Stephanie: **Yes.

**Vince: **Then i subject to you right now go back over John, you, and him talking to Stephan about everything Steph. He said


	38. Stephanie talking to Stephan

_A teenager McMahon _

Here is the next chapter in a teenager McMahon. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 38- talking to Stephan

Stephanie took her dad advice and left the Titan towers, and head back over to John apartment. Meanwhile, John had picks up both Vicky and Stephan from school and he had drop Vicky of at home before head home. He and Stephan walks into the penthouse and Stephan walk over to the couch and flop down.

**John: **Do you have homework son? He asked

**Stephan: **Yes I do, dad. (As he felt, something and he move and found a bracelet.) Uh, dad I found this bracelet. Whom does it belong too? He said, as John walked over him and took the bracelet from him.

**John: **This bracelet belongs to your mother. He said, as he looks at the bracelet.

**Stephan: **Mom was here this morning.

**John: **Yes.

**Stephan: **Um- why was mom here? He asked

**John: **To talk to me about something. He replied, and just then there was a knock at the door, he walk over to the door and unlocked the door and turns the doorknob and opened the door revealing Stephanie standing there.

**Stephanie: **Hi, there. She said

**John: **Hi, yourself, come on in. He said, as he opened the door wide for her to enter the penthouse and she saw their son sitting on the couch.

**Stephanie: **Hi, Stephan. She said

**Stephan: **Hi, mom. He said

**John: **I thought you have meeting. He said

**Stephanie: **I did the meeting is over. Then I was talking with dad and Kathy about something and they subject that I come back here so that we can tells Stephan together. She said

**Stephan: **Tells me what. He asked, as his parents looked at him. They walk over to the couch Stephanie sat down on one side and John sat down on the other side of him.

**John: **Well, Stephan remembers when I told you that your mom was getting divorce.

**Stephan: **Yes, I remember that you told me on the jet.

**Stephanie: **Uh- there more sweethearts, dad and I are currently in relationship.

**Stephan: **Really?

**John: **Yes, son. There is a more though.

**Stephan: **there is still more.

**Stephanie: **Yes, there is sweetheart, besides being a big brother to your sisters; in a few months, you are going to have another baby sibling. She said as Stephan smiles.

**Stephan: **Really.

**John: **Yep. He said, and then they notice his smile change.

**Stephanie: **What wrong sweetheart? She asked

**Stephan: **Uh- there is something that I need to know.

**John: **Okay what do you need to know? He said

**Stephan: **Um- why was I giving up from adoption? He asked

**Stephanie: **Well, Stephan 15 years ago, when I was pregnant with you, I was nineteen years old going on twenty and I did not know how your grandparents my parents would reaction to the news that I was pregnant when your grandma was pregnant with your auntie Vicky. In addition, I was afraid that they would disown me, because I was pregnant before I got married. She responds

**Stephan: **grandpa seems happy that I am here with you.

**Stephanie: **I know sweetheart, but I was scared 15 years ago, so I hide my pregnancy from them, I- um, I stay in chestnut hill, Massachusetts during that year, and my good friend Emily, help me out a lot. She responds

**Stephan: **How did your friend Emily help you out mom? He asked

**Stephanie: **Well, her mom owned her own law firm, and she need help so Emily and I began working for her, and then I told her that I was pregnant and she was understand my situation and promise me she would not tell my parents. Then I had you, and Emily arrange for a lawyer to help me with your adoption. She responds.

**Stephan: **Um- did you hold me at least? He asked

**Stephanie: **No, the lawyer thought it would not be a good idea if I hold you, because I was not be able to give you up. Moreover, Cindy said told me you would have falling love in with you. Moreover, she was right I probably would have changed my mind once I held you. Giving you up was probably the hard thing I have ever done, beside break up with your dad. She responds.

**John: **Your mom is telling the truth Stephan. I was very heart breaking when she break up with me 15 years ago. But looks at us now, 15, years later we are back together we found you and brought you home where belong you with your real family, and now you're a getting a little brother or sister in a few months. And we love you very much. He said

**Stephan: **I love, you all too. And I am happy that I am going to be a big brother again, it just that this is all new to me.

**Stephanie: **We know sweetheart (as she move close to him and put arm around him) this is going to take some time to get use too, huh. She said

**Stephan: **Yes, mom.

**John: **Take all the time you need son we are not going anywhere. We are a family now. He said, as he place his arm around them.

**Stephan: **Uh- when are you due mom? He asked

**Stephanie: **My doctor told me that your baby brother or sister is due sometime in October, so right before your birthday and Auntie Vicky birthday this baby will be born. She replied


	39. Stephanie thought on pregnancy

_Family reunited _

Author notes: I decide to change the name of the story to a family reunited… I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 39- Stephanie thought

Stephanie was not too happy to learn from her attorney Alexis Corinthos that Paul was challenge the divorce, and of course, Stephanie was not happy that he wants to challenge divorce and keep her from being happy with her one true love John and their family…

Stephanie knew she had to avoid stress, but how can she avoid stress when she has a soon to be ex-husband try to stop they divorce. Stephanie took a couple of deep breath, and then focuses on the task at hand, get her divorce so that she could be very happy with John and they newest edition to the family…

Stephanie knew she need Alexis to get her divorce as soon as possible because she will start to show sign of her pregnancy and she does not want Paul thinking that the baby she is carrying is his… Stephanie sat there in her livingroom thought of some kind of evidence that Alexis could use in her divorce case.

Then Stephanie realizes she had more ammunition to sue against Paul in her divorce case, they letter he send Vicky saying that Stephanie was her mother and that she was coming to get her….

That it, use letters that he send Vicky, good think, Stephanie, she said to herself… Stephanie grabs her cellphone and dials her attorney Alexis' cell number... the phone start to rang and a few minutes later someone pick up and said,

Alexis Corinthos speak, the voice says...

Alexis, Hi, it Stephanie McMahon, she says.

Hi, Steph, what up, she says, as she cross her legs.

I just remember something maybe you can use it in my divorce case against Paul, she response.

Okay Stephanie what is it, that you remember, she asks.

Well, Paul found out that my baby sister Vicky will be inheritance the family business once she graduated college, and he began send her letters stating that I am her mother and that I was coming to get her. He figure if he gain custody of Vicky, he would get control of the family business and keep her from take away once she finish with school. You think can use this in my divorce case, she response.

Maybe, but let wait and see what they do in court, will you get your Stephanie divorce, she response

I hope so Alexis I will want to be John and seeing that I am pregnant with John baby,

Stephanie I know, remember what my sister told you, you need to avoid stress, let me worried about your divorce case and you concentrate on the baby your carrying, ok, she says.

Okay I will try Alexis, but it will not be easy know who my soon to be ex-husband is.

I know Steph, it will not be easy, and I know that you want your divorce, she says.

Yes, I do Alexis that is all I want to be divorce from him especially before I start to show, because I don't want him getting the impress that I am carrying his baby, and he will say it some kind of sign that we belong together raised ours baby, she says.

I know Stephanie, but do you best to remain calm and stress free, and that baby will be fine and healthy, and then you and John can welcome that baby into the world in a few months, she say.

Moreover, suggest on how to remain calm and stress free, she asks.

Yes, start thinking about the baby and everything else, like names, shop for baby things, like clothes, baby furniture, ok, she says.

All right Alexis, bye, she says.

Bye Stephanie, she says, as she hang up cellphone… and then place it on the coffee table, and closing her eyes and began to think about the baby that she was carrying her and John second love child…

Stephanie smile at the very thought of having another baby especially with the man she was in love with... Maybe a little girl who will be her daddy little princess and he will spoil rotten maybe or another baby boy, just like his big brother and father… Who will probably steal her heart just like Stephan did after she met him…

Stephanie smile grow with each pass second, when her cellphone rang she grab it and saw it was her baby sister Vicky called her.. She press the button and in her most charm McMahon voice her greet her baby sister.

Hi, there Vicky, she says..

Yeah hello, she says, as Stephanie sense here was something wrong with her baby sister.

What wrong Vicky, she asks,

Why didn't you tell me that you were having another baby, she response, sounding hurt, that Stephanie didn't tell her she was become aunt again…

Oh Vicky I am so sorry it slip my mind honest it did, Stephan being found and me getting to knew my first born, and I am trying to get my divorce from Paul, can you forgive me, little sis, she ask…

I do not know Steph, I had to hear it from mom that my big sister is having a baby, she says…

Please Vicky forgave me, she says.

I am not sure that I can Steph, she asks.

Vicky pleases, about I take you to lunch we that help you, she says.

It might help you plead you case to me Steph, she says.

Deal one sisterly lunch just the two of us, no one else is invited, she asks.

Okay, um- can I assume that John is the father here, she asks.

Yes John is the father Vicky, I will see you tomorrow for ours lunch date okay, little sis, she says.

Okay love you Steph, she says.

Love you too, Vicky, bye, she says.

Bye Steph, she says, as they hang up the phone.


	40. Stephanie to talk Vicky

_Family reunited_

I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 40 Stephanie talk to Vicky

Vicky was somewhat upset that she had to hear the great news that Stephanie was having another from her mom... Stephanie told Vicky she would take her out to lunch and talk….

Stephanie picks up Vicky and head over to a small diner in Greenwich, and they got a table and order they food, Stephanie ordered a grilled chicken and steam vegetable and Cesar salad, and Vicky ordered a cheeseburger and French fries.

How long have you knew Stephanie about the baby, she asks softly,

A c of weeks, Vicky I am so sorry, it honest slip my mind about telling you, everything has been happened so fast for me as of late, she response.

I know that Steph, I just felt left out that all, I mean I know I am a teenager and I have plenty of other thing to occupation my time, with, but I know when you were having Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn. She says.

I understand where you are coming from okay, when mom told me that she was pregnant with you, I was shocking, but I was also happy too, because I was no longer the baby family, she says, as Vicky smile…

So, mom having me was a good thing huh, she says

Yes, it was very good thing, because you were going to looking up to me, and I was going to be the best big sister I could be, she says.

As they, food arrives at the table and they began to eat and continue to talk the newest edition to the family…

Steph, mom and dad have a boatload of grandchildren, she says, as Stephanie smile.

Yep, and just think when you are my age you will probably having a couples of kids, she says.

Yep, see let here, Shane and Marissa have three, Kathy and Nick have four, and you have fours plus the one on the way, in total mom and dad have 11, grandchildren and your baby will 12, that before I have any, they might have a 20 grandchildren when all is say and done, she says..

20 grandkids, huh, are you planning to have more than four, she asks.

Not sure,

Well, if they have 11 grandkids now, and this baby make it 12, in order for them to have 20, grandkids, you will have to have eight children Vicky, she says, and the look on Vicky face spoke volume and Stephanie laugh as the look on Vicky face..

What, eight children to make it 20 grandkids in total, she say,

Oh yes, baby sister, of mine, she response

Steph, I think your math is wrong, she say.

Um- no my math isn't wrong Vicky, four plus four is eight, and add three make 11, plus one more make 12, and if you add eight to it, that gave you twenty baby sis, she says.

Steph I think that you are pulling leg here, Vicky says.

No leg pulling Vicky, it is the truth, if you do not believe me, ask dad when you see him or mom, she says...

I will, she say, as she took a bit of her cheeseburger. Um do you know what you are having Steph, she asks…

Not yet, maybe on my next visit to my doctor I will found out what I am having, that way I can picks out the right baby furniture, baby clothes and color of the nursery, she response.

On the other hand, you can always surprise when the baby is born, did you know that you were having a boy 15 years ago, she asks.

No way, I did know until the baby was born, she response.

They finish lunch and Stephanie pay the bills and they walk out of the diner, and got in Stephanie car, and buckles their seatbelt, and Stephanie drove away from the diner and head back to the her parents' house, and drop off Vicky and then she drove away…

Vicky unlocked the door and went inside the house and close the door behind her locked the lock again…


	41. Divorce Court

_Family reunited_

I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 41- divorce court

All morning, Alexis Corinthos one of the best legal eagle attorney in Connecticut have been arguing her heart out for her client Stephanie McMahon who is looking to secure a divorce from her husband Paul Levesque so that she could be with her first love John Cena. Stephanie had watched in awe and feeling confident that Alexis will success in getting Stephanie her divorce...

Your honor, this divorce is so wrong because Mr. & Mrs. Levesque are in love… In addition Mrs. Levesque secure my client signature without telling what he was sign, she pass it off as work related, so that he wouldn't read the papers, Jack Grayson says.

Judge Mary Jones, turned toward Alexis Corinthos and asked, is that true.

Your honor, Ms. McMahon did not want to fight with him about the divorce she simple want a divorce. She knew that he would fight her on the divorce so that he can stay married to her, Alexis' response.

That a lie your honor, Grayson says.

Is it really, Judge Jones says…

Yes, your honor, Grayson, says.

Your honor, Mr. Levesque had agenda from the very beginning and that was to get close to Ms. McMahon and married her to secure his status in her family business the WWE, Alexis says…

Well, she packs all of his things and moves them to hotel, and locks him out of their house, and is keeping him from seeing their children's, he says…

Alexis was about to respond, but Judge Jones stop her.

Enough not another word for either of you, Jones says… listen in the interest of time, let's cuts to the chase here. I'd to speak to with Ms. McMahon. If counsel approves.

Your honor this highly irregular, Alexis says.

Judge Mary Jones held up her hand, to forestall her. Before you blow gaskets, Mrs. Corinthos I only have one question for Ms. McMahon. Is it your testimony that you are divorcing your husband Mr. Levesque because you are no longer in love with him?

Alexis lay her hand on Stephanie arm, and whispered to her, she can't makes you incriminate yourself. Judge Mary Jones gave a wry smile.

Mrs. Corinthos you are well you're worth retainer that is true. However, why would your client not want to defend herself for the record?

What does one say to Judge who asking on the record and under oath to tell the truth? In normal circumstance is always telling the truth… It would be easy. Hell, Stephanie thought it should be easy even in these circumstances. She could say shirt, simple yes...

Yes, I am not in love with him, I don't think that I was ever in love during ours eight half years of marriage, Stephanie says...

She looked over at him. In addition, he looked to be in shock when Stephanie stated that she was not in love and she does think she was ever in love him during their eight half years of marriage. Judge Mary Jones leaned back in her chair, staring intently at Stephanie. Finally, she expelled a sigh, and nodded abruptly.

I believe that you are not in love with him. She said.

Then she turned to Jack Grayson, says well, then, Mrs. Corinthos has bested you today Mr. Grayson. I am going to granted Ms. McMahon her divorce. In addition, in two weeks I will make a decision on visitation for the three children's that you have together. This court is in recess for two weeks. She said, as she pounds her gavel...

Alexis and Stephanie stood up walked out of the courtroom together. Stephanie was relief that Judge Mary Jones granted her divorce and now she is free to be with John, Stephan, and the new baby…

Stephanie listen to me, you need to go home and explain to the girls that their mommy and daddy are not going to live together anymore, but they will be able to see their father once Judge Mary Jones make her ruling on visitation… but you also need to prepare for what is going happen after that.. Alexis say…

Okay, Alexis. Stephanie says...

Judge Mary Jones is a fair judge she will grant him visitation and order child supports for the girls, and she will probably make ground rules too, for you and him. I have a suggestion for you…

Okay, I am listening Alexis, she says...

Gave Paul the house, Stephanie I don't think that you and who you know is going to want to live there, Alexis says...

Your right Alexis, he isn't going to want to live there, Stephanie says.

Good we will bring it up during the next court date, where Judge Jones ruling on visitation fort girls... She says,


	42. Everything changes for Stephanie

_Family reunited_

I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 42- everything changes

After divorce Court Stephanie went home enter her home and walk in the living room sat down on the couch kicking off her shoes and lay down and begun to thinking about John, their son Stephen, the baby she is carrying and their new life together a family. She smile and then close her eyes.

About an hour and half later, she awake up, and stretch before sitting up, and when she sat up looking around the livingroom and notice things were different, just then two teenagers walk into the livingroom, one of the teenager look like her nephew Nicholas and the another teenager look like just Stephen. She looks at Stephen and knew right away that this was the teenager as she'd seen in the dream.

Hi there, mom Stephen said.

Hi, Auntie Stephanie, a teenager Nicholas Jr. said, as the memories flooded Stephanie of two lives she'd lead. But which one was real? Had she just had a dream? She look down, she was wearing lounges pant and t-shirt not a suit.

Mom you okay. Stephen asked, sounding concern for his mom. He sends his cousin to find his dad, a few minutes' later Nicholas walks back into the livingroom with John. When Stephanie saw John and she began to smile.

Honey, you okay. He asked, as he, kneeling down in front of her.

I think so. But what year it is? She asked

It 2013, honey, He replied. It November 2, 2013, today is Stephen fourteen birthdays.

Yeah mom, I am fourteen years old today. Stephen said.

No, no, Stephen is supposed to be sixteen going seventeen. She replied

Honey, Stephen was born November 2, 1999. He replied calmly.

Ugh… everything is different, nothing is make sense to me now. Do I have youngest sister name Vicky? She asked

Yes, you youngest sister name Vicky.

Uh, ahem we are married, right? She asked

Yes, we are married, for fifteen years old, don't you remember we celebration our anniversary last month. He replied

Um… I have a really bad dream and everything was so different in the dream John. She cried and he immediately took her in his arms and held her whiles her crying. Stephen and Nicholas walk out of the living room leave them alone.

Shh, it's okay. Shh, honey. I have you. He said, as he rubbed his hands up and down her back to calm her down….

It was so scared John, we weren't married, in the dream. She cried…

It's okay now, shh… he said, they pulled back and looks at each other, and John wipes away her tears. You okay now.

Yes, thank you honey.

You're welcome. He said, as he stood up sat down next her on the couch. Do you want to tell me what else was in the dream, they say it help to talk about the dream. He asked

Um- in the dream, we were having affair, and Stephen wasn't living us at the time. You didn't know about him, and I – I was married to Paul Levesque and he was playing game with my baby sister Vicky say that I was her mother. She explains

Wow, that does sound scaring. But it was all a dream baby.

I know, but when I woke up, I didn't know if this was real or not. She said

I can imagine, he said

John do we have more kids or is Stephen an only child? She asked

We have four kids, honey, two daughters and two sons. Stephen is the older, then there is Khloe Elizabeth, who is ten years old, and then there are twins Sophia and JJ who are 6 years old. John replied

Four kids. She said with smile. We have been very busy huh.

You can say that. He said; with smile lean in gently kiss her in the lips.

Mm… I love you John. She said,

And, I love you, too Stephanie. He said

After kissing Stephanie laid her head on, his shoulder and John lean back against the couch bring Stephanie with him. Stephanie began to thinking and then remembering her and John wedding fifteen years ago, a year later the birth of Stephen Anthony being born on November 2, 1999. Four years later, the birth Khloe Elizabeth being born on October 3, 2003. Then the twins birth Sophia Marie and John III being born on March 16, 2007.

My baby sister Vicky is sixteen rights. She asked

No, honey, Vicky is not sixteen, she is twenty-three years old next month she will be twenty-four years old on December 4.. He replied

Oh. She said

That dream really knocks you for loop huh. He said

Yes, it did. Vicky works for the family business, right. She asked

Yes, Vicky is the Executive Vice President of the WWE. And, you are the Senior Executive Vice President of Writing Creative, Katherina is the CEO and dad is still the Chairman of the WWE. He replied

Hmm… And, you are the new World Heavyweight champion right. She said

Yes, I am the new World Champion. He said, and just then, Sophia come running come into the living room.

Mommy and daddy, Sophia cried, as Stephanie picks Sophia immediate when she heard her crying.

What's wrong princess? John asked,

Khloe- she hit me. She cried

Aw, shh baby. Stephanie said

Khloe Elizabeth Cena comes in here now. Stephanie called out, a second later, Khloe walk into the living room.

Yes, mommy. She said smiling.

Why did you hit your baby sister? John asked sternly

Because she was bothering and poke me while I was watching movie. She replied

Khloe you know better than this… You know better than to hit your youngest sibling, you should have come to mommy or me. He said

Your daddy is right so the both of you are punished for the next two weeks. She said

No fair. Khloe said

Fair or not Khloe you are older than Sophia, so your punishment is no watching the beginning of RAW for the next weeks and you miss no play date for the two weeks. She said


End file.
